Outros Universos, Outras Realidades Fringe
by cintiana2
Summary: Como em Fringe há uma quantidade enorme de universos, essa história se passa um universo alternativo. Nele, Olivia não trabalha para FBI e está empenhada em um plano de vingança. Peter nunca morreu ou foi seqüestrado, mas vive longe do pai, possuindo um grande rancor de Walter. Até que o destino e Olivia arruma um jeito de juntar os três.
1. Plano

**Sinopse**

Como em Fringe há uma quantidade enorme de universos, essa história se passa um universo alternativo. Nele, Olivia não trabalha para FBI e está empenhada em um plano de vingança. Peter nunca morreu ou foi seqüestrado, mas vive longe do pai, possuindo um grande rancor de Walter. Até que o destino e Olivia arruma um jeito de juntar os três.

**Notas da história**  
Esse história se passa em um universo alternativo de Fringe. A história é minha, mas os personagens não. Por se tratar de um Universos Alternativo não haverá spoilers significativos e acredito que não será necessário ter conhecimentos prévios para ler.

(Cap. 1) Plano

**Notas do capítulo**  
È minha primeira história baseada em Fringe. Estou um pouco insegura de escreve-la. Mas espero que tenha leitores que comentem para me animar a escrever. A ideia é pegar os personagens da série e coloca-los em outras realidades

**"Acho que exista um plano para todos nós. Tive que morrer 2 vezes para perceber isso. É como o livro diz. Deus age de formas misteriosas. Algumas pessoas gostam. Algumas não."**

**Constantine (filme)**

**POV Olivia**

Eu escuto o som vindo do bar a minha frente. Ainda estou me preparando emocionalmente para entrar. O que eu tenho a fazer é muito importante, pode não parecer mas é. Esse é o começo de tudo, o início de plano.

Visto roupas mais sensuais do que as que estou acostumada. Uma jaqueta de couro preta, um vestido vermelho justo e decotado, uma bota preta que vai quase até o joelho e que tem saltos altíssimos. É, estou sensual. Para o que tenho que fazer, isso é necessário. Não que não seja bonita sem esse tipo de acessório. Com meu novo cabelo preto, olhos verdes e corpo esguio, com certeza faço uma boa figura. Mas para essa tarefa, precisava ser sedutora. E preciso me acostumar que essa nova faceta.

Resolvo entrar. Vejo o espaço, uma multidão em volta de um palco, onde uma banda toca rock. Até que o som é bom. Eles tem potencial. Viro meu olhar ao bar. Há um balcão com bancos a frente. Um bartender serve bebidas. Há bancos desocupados e me sento em um deles.

Olho novamente o palco e observo a banda. Na frente está o vocalista/guitarrista. Ele é talentoso. Tem cabelos escuros, olhos azuis, é bem atraente. E apesar de não ter tatuagens visíveis, piercings, ou cabelo grande, ele tem um jeito de bad boy. As garotas cairão em cima dele. Isso é ruim. Ele é o meu alvo, e tem que ser atraído até mim. Não era assim que eu esperava que ele fosse, sendo filho de quem é. Não esperava esse jeito sensual e despachado.

Peço uma bebida, um coquetel qualquer e continuo sentada em meu lugar. Me aproximar dele, como uma groupie, não irá adiantar. Preciso de uma tática para atraí-lo. Se tivesse as habilidades de Nick, ele viria a mim facilmente, mas não tenho.

Acabo sendo distraída por um homem que se senta ao meu lado. Ele me faz umas perguntas que respondo de má vontade. Me oferece uma bebida que eu recuso. Mas ele continua insistindo e isso me aborrece.

Tento me livrar dele, enquanto percebo que a banda para de tocar. Deveria sair do meu lugar e procurar o guitarrista, mas o homem é insistente. Então vejo o meu alvo, ele se aproxima de mim ao se livrar de algumas mulheres:

–Sinto muito, garotas. Mas hoje estou acompanhado. – ele fala e se senta do meu outro lado

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Então, alguém leu? Gostou? Quer saber o que vai acontecer? Então comentem para me animar, ok?


	2. Sedução

**(Cap. 2) Sedução**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Mais um capítulo. Olivia se aproxima do seu "alvo".  
Ahh, se tiver alguém lendo, comente para eu saber isso, digam se estão gostando e me anime para escrever mais.

"**Sra. Robinson, você está tentando me seduzir. Não é?"**

**A Primeira Noite de um Homem**

POV Olivia

–Oi!- como se me conhecesse, ele olha em meus olhos com um sorriso em seus lábios

– Oi – eu retribuo seu sorriso

– Demorei muito?

– Não. Além disso, esse senhor me fez companhia enquanto te esperava – olho para o homem que me incomodava, o vejo se levantar e ir embora, espero ele se distanciar e me viro para o meu alvo – Obrigada!

– Obrigado a você. Também consegui me livrar por sua causa. A propósito, eu sou Josh. E você é?

Deveria falar outro nome, um nome falso, da identidade que ia assumir no plano. Mas ele não estava sendo verdadeiro comigo, então preferi jogar e falar a verdade.

– Olivia.

Comecei a escutar vozes de protesto em minha mente. Era Nick. Eu e ele tínhamos essa habilidade de conversarmos via pensamentos. Até onde sabia, só nós dois possuíamos essa habilidade, das crianças que tinham sido duplas nos testes da droga Cortexiphan*, só nós tínhamos esse elo. Onde quer que estivéssemos, poderíamos ver o que o outro via e escutava e conseguíamos nos comunicar através da mente.

– Olive, não foi esse nome que combinados. Não vai dar para mudar. Os documentos e arquivos estão todos preparados. Sem contar que você sabe quem, não pode descobrir que é você. E realmente não é uma boa idéia usar o seu nome verdadeiro.

– Calma, isso não foi um deslize. Esse não vai ser o meu nome, ele usou um nome falso, e eu também, apesar de ser o meu nome verdadeiro. Meu nome vai ser o que combinamos. Isso que fiz agora foi só um jogo – respondi através do meu pensamento

– Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

– Eu sei. E espero que pare de me espionar. Realmente não quero que você veja as coisas que terei que fazer.

– Está bem. Se é isso que você quer, até mais.

– Olivia? Olivia? Terra para Olivia. - "Josh" me olhava confuso

– Hum, me desculpe, Josh. Estou meio aérea. Hoje foi um dia difícil.

– Espero que ele fique melhor daqui para frente. – ele sorriu de forma encantadora

– Eu também.

– Sabe, pode parecer uma cantada. Mas parece que eu te conheço de algum lugar.

– Acho difícil. Eu não moro aqui. Ou melhor, morava aqui quando era criança, mas me mudei há muito tempo.

– Eu não sou daqui, moro há algum tempo. Mas não cresci aqui.

– Então, talvez, mas eu duvido muito. Não me lembro de você.

– Pode ser um deja-vu. Algo predestinado, talvez nos conhecemos em outra vida- ele falou sedutor

– Talvez, apesar de eu acreditar menos nisso – mostrei meu lado cético

– Eu também

– Então era só uma cantada?

– Não sei. Funcionou? – ele riu e eu também

– Um pouco.

– Mas me fala do motivo do seu dia ter sido difícil. – eu o olhei de forma sorrateira e comecei a falar

– Vim à cidade para visitar o túmulo do meu pai. Eu ainda era muito nova quando ele morreu, e minha mãe resolveu mudar daqui. Desde então não tinha ido ao seu túmulo, não havia me despedido dele. Mas prometi que o faria algum dia. E hoje foi esse dia, mas é difícil me lembrar dele assim, depois de tanto tempo, lembrar das coisas que aconteceram antes e depois que ele morreu.

– É difícil, eu sei com é. – ele disse compreensivo

– Todos dizem isso, mas você só sabe realmente se alguém muito próximo de você morreu. – falei certeira

– Sim, isso aconteceu comigo.- seu olhar ficou um pouco triste

– Seu pai?

– Não, minha mãe, ela morreu há alguns anos.

– É, então você entende mesmo. - eu olhei para baixo me passando por triste- Penso se eu pudesse voltar atrás em algumas coisas. Tivemos uma briga antes de ele morrer, e não pude fazer as pazes com ele, é horrível não poder voltar atrás nesse tipo de coisa. A gente sempre acha que vai poder se desculpar, mas isso nem sempre acontece.

– Eu também não me dou bem com meu pai. Não o vejo há anos.

– Então vou te dar um conselho, tente resolver as coisas com seu pai antes que seja muito tarde. Eu falo isso por experiência própria.

– Ahh, os meus problemas com ele são bem complexos. Mas vamos deixar essas coisas tristes de lado?

– Claro- eu ri

Começamos a falar de assuntos mais animados. Sua banda, música, filmes, não eram coisas muito pessoais, mas o papo era divertido. Não era chato como eu havia imaginado, e dessa forma, consegui avançar em meu objetivo. Tomamos alguns drinks, jogamos sinuca, que eu venci. Ele era interessante, tenho que admitir. E não ficou com o seu ego ferido quando ganhei dele. Pelo contrário, isso talvez o deixou mais empolgado.

O tempo foi passando e o bar já estava se esvaziando. Ele me convidou para continuarmos a "conversa" em sua casa. E eu aceitei esse convite potencialmente perigoso, fazia parte do planejado e se no futuro isso viesse à tona, eu ainda poderia usar a desculpa de que havia bebido, apesar de não estar realmente bêbada.

Seu apartamento ficava em um lugar afastado e não convidativo. Se realmente fosse uma moça indefesa, isso poderia trazer um pouco de medo, já que estava com um homem estranho. Mas ao entrar em sua casa, eu realmente me surpreendi. O que vi lá fora não condizia com o que vi dentro. Era um loft espaçoso, com sala, cozinha, e outros cômodos, todos juntos e sem divisórias. De certa forma me senti livre naquele ambiente. Somente o banheiro (que tinha paredes separando o dos outros cômodos), e o quarto que ficava em um andar superior, não davam para ser visto ao entrar pela porta. Naquele primeiro piso também havia poucos móveis, não tinha mesa, somente uma escrivaninha com um laptop em cima e uma cadeira giratória, instrumentos musicais, científicos e livros espalhados, um som, uma televisão colocada na parede, um sofá, eletrodomésticos e móveis de cozinha.

Ele me ofereceu algo para comer e beber, mas eu recusei. Me sentei no sofá, estava um pouco desconfortável. Em situações de paquera, eu ficava assim, e mesmo tendo que agir diferente por causa do plano, não consegui fingir naturalidade.

Ele me olhou de forma calma, não me pressionou, nem veio para cima de mim, e se mantinha sorridente e até um pouco brincalhão. Falou um pouco da sua casa e depois colocou uma música lenta para tocar, andou até o sofá e estendeu a mão para mim:

– Depois daquela derrota humilhante na sinuca – seu tom era de brincadeira- Acho que você me deve uma dança, não?

– Eu ganhei, então é você me deve uma, né? - falei seguindo na brincadeira

Ele se curvou na minha frente, fez uma reverência e voltou a estender a mão:

– Olivia, você me concede esta dança?

Eu sorri, e me levantei segurando sua mão. Ele me envolveu pela cintura e começamos a dançar. Era algo gostoso e tranqüilo. Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu e voltou a falar:

– Eu realmente tenho a impressão de que nos conhecemos de algum lugar.

– Talvez. Você também não parecia um completo estranho- disse para entrar no clima

– Quando te vi sentada no bar, algo me dizia para ir até você, algo que me atraía...- um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha, será que eu estava desenvolvendo habilidades similares as de Nick? Eu realmente queria que ele viesse até mim por meu plano, e agora, de certa forma ao olhar naqueles olhos azuis, percebi que eles possuíam uma força que não conseguia descrever ou entender, mas me deixava calma, eu não estava mais desconfortável, eu queria me aprofundar neles, me sentir mais próxima dele- Algo que me deixava com uma vontade imensa de fazer isso! – ele continuou

Ele aproximou mais ainda o rosto do meu. Eu senti a sua respiração e logo depois os seus lábios contra os meus. Uma sensação extremamente boa tomou conta de mim, era como se entrasse em outra realidade, outro universo, onde só existia eu e ele. Eu sentia a sua pele, o seu gosto, sua língua dançando com a minha, sua barba para fazer roçando o meu rosto. Era maravilhoso. Aquilo fazia parte do plano, mas não era para eu gostar daquela forma.

O joguei no sofá e partimos para carícias mais íntimas, começamos a tirar nossas roupas e explorar os nossos corpos e sentidos. Não era para eu me sentir assim, mas eu estava imersa naquilo, e realmente era muito prazeroso.

_*Cortexiphan é uma droga criada pelo Doutor William Bell em 1981. Bell teorizou que no momento do nascimento, a mente humana é infinitamente capaz, mas cada força que ela encontra (social, física, intelectual) desencadeia um processo chamado de "limitação" - uma diminuição desse potencial. Cortexiphan foi projetada na esperança de limitar esta "limitação", evitando o encolhimento natural da inteligência, resultando em pessoas com aumento da capacidade mental. Devido ao fato de que Cortexiphan só impediu a limitação do potencial da mente, em vez de inverter-lo, teria de ser administrada em crianças pequenas (cujo potencial ainda não tinha sido limitado), a fim de produzir os resultados._

_Walter Bishop e Bell fizeram testes dessas drogas em crianças. A droga acabou aumentando a capacidade destas, sendo que várias desenvolveram habilidades especiais, como grande memória fotográfica, telecinésia, capacidade de controlar eletricidade, curar doença, escutar a mente das pessoas, teletransporte, atravessar universos e etc. Para deixar as crianças mais a vontade nos experimentos, Walter fazia testes e interação dessas crianças em dupla. No caso de Olivia, sua dupla era Nick Lane. _

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Então tem alguém aí? Tem alguém lendo? Gostando ou não? O que será que vai acontecer? E esse novo universo é interessante? Comentem e recomendem, deixam a sua marca e opinião, isso realmente me anima muito e faz a diferença! (Ahh, espero que pelo menos tenha gente acompanhando)!


	3. Despedida

**(Cap. 3) Despedida**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Olivia dá mais um passo no plano.  
Tem alguém aí? Então comentem, por favor..

"_**Toda vez que o deixo por um minuto, é como um adeus. Gosto disso, é como se você não pudesse viver sem mim"**_

_**Um lugar ao Sol**_

**POV Olivia**

Abro os olhos. Ainda estou no loft dele. Ainda estamos no sofá, e sinto seus braços em volta de mim, me abraçando pela cintura. Viro o meu rosto, o vejo dormindo, ele parece estar tão tranqüilo. Me levanto sem acordá-lo e observo o seu corpo bem formado.

Lembro da nossa noite e do jeito dele, no palco ele se portava como um bad-boy. Mas em sua casa, se mostrara gentil e carinhoso, além de muito gostoso. Levo minha mão até sua face e faço um carinho. Uma culpa toma conta de mim. Ele não merece o que está por vir, e nessa história talvez seja o único inocente. Ele não merece, mas não há alternativa. Ele é parte crucial no plano e será atingido, merecendo ou não. Ele sofrerá. Minha irmã e minha mãe também não mereciam e sofreram muito.

Lágrimas começam a correr em meu rosto, mas não emito nenhum som, isso deve ser culpa por aquilo que estou prestes a fazer, e a lembrança da minha família. Mas eu tenho que ser forte. Sempre fui assim, era a mais forte das crianças segundo os doutores. Tenho que continuar. Dizem que numa guerra sempre há danos colaterais. E essa vai ser uma guerra de verdade contra homens inescrupulosos.

Não posso ficar chorando. Tenho um cronograma a seguir. Pela luz que invade o lugar já amanheceu, só espero que não seja muito tarde. Vou até a minha jaqueta e pego meu celular. Vejo as horas, eu devo começar a agir. Visto minha calcinha e uma blusa dele, e vou até o banheiro, que é o único lugar reservado do local. Com a minha mente entro em contato com Nick:

- Nick, como andam as coisas?

- Estou na frente da casa dele, Olive, no furgão. Michael está aqui controlando todas as câmeras de dentro Se for necessário, posso entrar lá e eu mesmo fazer o serviço.

- Não, Nick isso é muito arriscado. Não é bom você ser avistado lá. Eu posso prosseguir com os planos daqui mesmo, só preciso de imagens do lugar.

- Ok, ele irá providenciar imagens do garçom e do doutor.

Nick ficou um tempo sem transmitir seus pensamentos e depois voltar a falar comigo:

- Olivia, ele irá mandar as filmagens para o seu celular. Espere um momento que elas chegarão.

- Como estão as coisas lá na casa? Muitos convidados já apareceram? O doutor já apareceu?

- Sim, há bastante gente e o doutor esta recebendo-os. Há garçons por toda parte servindo, não vai ser difícil atingi-lo. E como andam as coisas aí? Conseguiu atrair o rapaz?

- Consegui, Nick. E ainda estou na casa dele.

- Ainda? Pensei que já estaria longe dele, só precisava ter jogado a isca.

- O que posso dizer? A noite foi mais longa do que eu esperava.

- Humm... Essa não é a Olivia que conheço.

- É, eu tinha que ser sedutora ...

- Epa... me poupe dos detalhes. Os vídeos já devem ter chegado. Dá uma olhada no seu celular.

Mexi na tela do meu telefone e vi os dois vídeos com transmissão ao vivo. Um com o doutor e outro com o garçom. Agora só precisava controlar o corpo do segundo até encontrar o primeiro e fazer o estrago.

* * *

Sai do banheiro e me deparei com "Josh", ele estava com uma bandeja em suas mãos que continha café,leite, suco de laranja, umas torradas e rosquinhas. Ele vestia apenas uma calça e sorriu:

- Essa blusa ficou melhor em você do que em mim.

- Eu não acho isso. – falei com um sorriso – Você estava bem sensual nela.

- Humm... ok,. Mas que bom que você saiu do banheiro, já estava achando que algo grave tinha acontecido.

- Você ainda não está acostumado com garotas e banheiros? Nós simplesmente adoramos um – eu ri tentando parecer sincera, e ele não pareceu desconfiar de nada

– Café? – ele estendeu a bandeja

- Eu vou aceitar.

Nos sentamos no sofá , e colocamos a bandeja entre a gente. Comecei a comer e beber acompanhada por ele, mas depois ele começou a me olhar com desejo, e eu falei:

- Parece que você não está com muita fome, Josh.

- É verdade – ele me falou sensual – Quero outra coisa, você!

- Coincidência, eu também quero você. - olhava direto em seu rosto

Ele colocou a bandeja no chão, veio para cima de mim e me beijou com vontade.

* * *

Nós estávamos abraçados no sofá, assistindo um pouco de televisão. O jornal estava prestes a começar, e percebi que essa era uma boa hora para eu ir embora:

- Nossa já é tão tarde, me desculpa, Josh. Eu tenho que ir –me levantei e ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado

- Mas já?

- Sim, eu tenho que pegar um avião.

- Tá bom.– ele ainda se fazia de desapontado

Comecei a catar minhas coisas e a vestir a minha roupa . Ele também vestiu as suas e se aproximou de mim:

- Não sei bem o falar agora, mas eu gostaria de ter o seu telefone.

- Pra que? Eu não moro aqui, nem pretendo voltar.

- Talvez eu possa te visitar.

- Não vamos criar falsas esperanças, Josh. Isso não vai acontecer. A minha vida é muito corrida, e realmente isso não iria funcionar para a gente. Não é nada contra você, pois foi maravilhoso. Mas é que sabíamos que era uma aventura de uma noite, algo excitante, mas efêmero, e é melhor que continue assim. – eu sorri para ele, e fiz um carinho em seu rosto

- Posso saber ao menos saber o seu sobrenome, Olivia? – ele falou sem mágoas

- Como disse é apenas uma aventura de uma noite. Acho que sobrenomes não são necessários, né?

- Ok, Olivia sem sobrenome. Te levo até a porta então- ao chegarmos na porta, ele me beijou com carinho

- Adeus, Josh – eu disse sorrindo

- Adeus, Olivia – ele ficou me olhando sem dizer mais nada

A feição dele era boa, mas em pouco tempo ela se transformou, mostrando susto e preocupação, e eu imaginava o porque daquilo. O jornal já tinha começado e eles acabavam de falar sobre um atentado ao famoso e rico cientista, um dos fundadores da poderosa empresa multibilionária Massive Dynamics, o dr. Walter Bishop.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ficou chateado?– fingi estar preocupada com ele

- Não. Só esqueci de algo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Pode ir, senão você vai perder seu avião.- era visível o quanto ele estava desconsertado

Eu sai e ouvi a porta se fechando atrás de mim. Enquanto dava meus passos constatei que as coisas estavam seguindo de acordo com o planejado. Agora era só esperar a confusão que se seguiria. E logo o veria novamente.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Então tem alguém aí? Tem alguém lendo? Estão gostando ou não? Comentem, deixem a sua marca e opinião, isso realmente me anima muito e faz a diferença! Sem comentários, eu fico desanimada em escrever, parece que não tem gente lendo.


	4. Pai

**(Cap. 4) Pai**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Primeiro capítulo na visão de Peter.  
Comentários?

**"Você queria o meu pai, agora você tem o meu pai. O que se enquadra na categoria de cuidado com o que você deseja."**

**Fringe**

**POV Peter**

Eu mal fecho a porta atrás de Olivia e corro para televisão. Já está no fim da reportagem. Parece que durante uma recepção na casa dele. Walter Bishop recebeu um tiro. Não informaram o seu estado de saúde, mas ele foi levado para o hospital.

Walter Bishop ... Walter... Há quanto tempo eu não escuto esse nome. Isso me faz lembrar de tantas coisas. Há alguns anos me chamam de Joshua Evans, estou me acostumando com esse nome, mas não é o meu nome verdadeiro, é Peter ... Peter Bishop. E mesmo que eu não chamasse Walter de pai, desde a morte da minha mãe, quando eu tinha 14 anos. Ainda assim, Walter Bishop é o meu pai.

Há alguns anos tomei uma decisão, e larguei a faculdade, resolvi sair da sombra dos Bishops, viver longe dele, desse pai genial e bilionário, mas omisso e autoritário em vários fatores. Tenho muitas mágoas dele. Ele carrega muita culpa em suas ações e não admite. Walter ... há quanto tempo não o via, e tentava esquecê-lo.

Ser Josh talvez tenha sido melhor do que ser Peter ... Não tinha todo aquele luxo, e aquela importância como pessoa, as coisas não vinham de forma tão fácil. Mas ganhei confiança, pude ... Ter uma banda...Usar meus conhecimentos e minha mente , não por obrigação, pelo fato de ser um Bishop, mas como um hobbie. Não alcancei grandes feitos, é verdade, mas obtive paz, me tornei livre. Apesar de estar sempre mentindo sobre mim, nunca me fixar e confiar completamente em ninguém. E ainda possuir muitas mágoas acumuladas, pois mesmo como Josh, elas nunca foram embora, eu nunca dei chance para elas partirem.

Eu tenho que admitir que realmente estou preocupado com Walter. Nunca pensei que algo relacionado a ele, ainda me afetaria dessa forma. É que a vida é engraçada. Pois isso aconteceu pouco depois de conhecer Olivia no que ela chamou de uma aventura de uma noite. Uma mulher que me cativou e com que eu estava disposto a continuar, mesmo com certos obstáculos, mas ela colocou meus pés de volta ao chão, e me dispensou com fineza e bom senso, o que não muda o fato de ela ter me dado um fora (quando normalmente sou eu que faço isso). Ela me alertou sobre problemas mal resolvidos com pais, e a possibilidade deles nunca serem solucionados, pois ela não conseguira isso com o seu. E um dia depois, Walter leva um tiro. Será que eu esperava que ele me procurasse? Será que perdi a minha chance de resolver tudo? Será que ainda tinha esperanças de resolver as coisas?

Não consigo assimilar isso. Não pensava que coisas ruins aconteceriam com ele. Eu o queria longe, mas não morto. Estou aflito. Preciso saber notícias mais sólidas. Será que ele ainda está vivo? Está em estado grave ou não? Vou ao computador e procuro informações. Não é uma busca muito difícil, o atentado já ilustra várias manchetes. Há até um vídeo do momento do ataque. Um garçom se aproxima de Walter, aponta a arma e atira. É tudo muito rápido, mas pausando o vídeo dar para ver mais detalhes. Meu medo se torna realidade, o tiro acerta a cabeça, e a impressão que fica é que é muito grave. O garçom é imobilizado e não fere mais ninguém. Walter é levado inconsciente, meu Deus, um tiro na cabeça? Talvez ele esteja até morto. Procuro mais informações, falam em que Hospital ele está internado. Mas as dados sobre seu estado são contraditórios. Para alguns ele está morto, para outros em estado grave, há notícias até de que esteja em estado estável.

Não agüento essa confusão. Quero fatos concretos e acertados. Mal acredito no que faço, mas pego uma mochila, junto algumas coisas básicas. Tomo um banho, visto uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca, e uma jaqueta preta, uma roupa comum não sendo de um grife famosa, barata e mais casual do que a que o antigo Peter usaria. Vou para o aeroporto. Em pouco tempo embarco para Boston.

Um táxi me deixa na porta do hospital. Já é noite, mas mesmo assim vejo uma multidão de repórteres em volta do prédio. Há seguranças impedindo a entrada deles e de qualquer pessoa não autorizada no local. Eles não dão muita atenção a mim quando passo por eles e falo com um segurança. Pensam que sou mais um jornalista buscando um furo. Mas eu percebo a agitação de todos depois que mostro meu documento ao guarda e ele libera a minha passagem.

Depois de passar pela recepção, sou levado a um corredor, onde vejo William Bell, sócio e amigo antigo de Walter, e uma mulher de meia idade e ruiva, Nina Sharp, a administradora da Massive Dynamics:

- Peter, rapaz, que bom que você chegou. – Wiliam veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço

Depois do abraço, ainda cumprimentei Nina com um aceno de cabeça:

- Nina! – ela devolve o meu cumprimento – Agora vocês dois me digam o que está acontecendo! Como está o Walter? – falei sem demonstrar emoções

- Bem, você sabe, no atentado, ele levou um tiro na cabeça. O criminoso já foi preso e esta sendo interrogado pela polícia. – falou Bell

- Isso não me importa. Quero saber o estado do Walter – admito que fui um pouco grosso

- O estado do seu pai é grave, rapaz. A bala está alojado no cérebro, e vai ser preciso uma cirurgia para retirá-la. O maior problema é que pode haver sérias seqüelas e ainda não dá para dizer quais as regiões cerebrais foram danificadas, e dependendo da região, ele pode não acordar mais. – respondeu William, eu olhei para baixo e coloquei a mão na cabeça, mas depois fiquei ereto quando escutei a voz de Nina

- Nós estávamos te procurando, Peter. Como você sumiu há anos, colocamos investigadores em seu encalço depois do ataque, mas foi bom você ter nos procurado antes. Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, maiores serão as chances de Walter. Estamos desenvolvendo uma nova técnica na Massive Dynamics para casos como o de seu pai. Com essa técnica as seqüelas podem ser menores, a recuperação mais rápida, há inclusive a possibilidade de regeneração do tecido danificado. – falou Nina com seu jeito frio

- Vocês a usaram em Walter? - perguntei

- Não, ela ainda está na fase de testes, e de qualquer forma, todo procedimento em Walter só poderá ser realizado com sua autorização – respondeu Nina

- O que você acha dessa técnica, William? Ela realmente funciona?

- Sim, eu acredito nela. E caso você autorize, eu mesmo a realizarei.

Eu não precisei pensar muito. Sabia o quanto a Massive Dynamics era inovadora, e sabia da competência e genialidade de Bell. Eu podia confiar nele, ele não faria nada para prejudicar seu sócio e amigo:

- Podem trazer os papeis. Eu assino – falei encerrando a conversa

A cirurgia foi feita. E segundo Bell foi um sucesso. Agora era só esperar Walter acordar, o que podia demorar, mas também podia acontecer a qualquer momento. Wiliam estava otimista de que não haveriam seqüelas graves e que com o tempo e terapia Walter se recuperaria completamente. Mas isso não era uma garantia. Assim ainda havia aquela tensão se ele acordaria ou não. Ou se ele manteria todas as suas faculdades mentais, logo ele que era tão genial. Só podia ser mais uma pegadinha do destino.

Eu estava preocupado com ele. Aquela idéia de que ele não poderia voltar, trazia um aperto em meu coração. E se eu não tivesse mais chance de conversar com ele? Conversar sobre nossos problemas, nossa ruptura. Eu me fazia de forte, mas essa idéia me assombrava, não queria que as coisas terminassem assim. Walter era o meu único parente vivo e eu o dele. Então nos dias seguintes, fiquei praticamente todo meu tempo com Walter, o observava na maca, lia sobre pacientes em coma, tratamentos e técnicas, tentando usá-las nele,enquanto tinha expectativa de que ele acordasse.

Havia outras coisas para resolver, assuntos a tratar. Obter e passar informações relativas à investigação da tentativa de assassinato, questões da Massive Dynamics, sendo que Walter era um dos sócios principais, e eu como seu herdeiro e representante deveria tomar algumas resoluções e etc. Mas eu não tinha cabeça para nada disso. Simplesmente autorizei Wiliam Bell e Nina Sharp a resolverem isso até que Walter mostrasse algum tipo de recuperação.

Então certa tarde, Walter abriu os olhos. Ele me olhou e pude ver que ele me reconhecia. Ele tentava falar algo, mas estava entubado, e eu chamei a enfermagem. Eles o atenderam e chamaram os médicos. Fui tirado de lá, mas antes percebi que ele estava consciente e falava o meu nome.

Era uma boa evidência, ele me reconheceu, então alguma coisa na sua mente ainda funcionava, ele deveria ter algumas dificuldades no início, alguns lapsos e momentos de lentidão, mas tinha muitas chances de se recuperar completamente. Isso me animou.

Enquanto os médicos o atendiam, e faziam as suas anotações. Eu fiquei esperando no corredor. Mas estava com a cabeça mais leve. Depois de um tempo, William apareceu sorrindo e me disse:

- Então, Walter acordou. Eu sabia, rapaz ,não é qualquer um que acabaria com ele – ele deu um tapa no meu ombro

- Sim, isso foi muito bom – respondi sorrindo

- Agora que a recuperação dele está se encaminhando. Gostaria de falar sobre outras coisas. A investigação da polícia sobre o ataque ao seu pai está indo para um rumo que eu não concordo. Dessa forma, eu contratei uma equipe para investigar e cuidar da nossa segurança. Gostaria que você conhecesse a responsável.

- Ok, eu não me oponho. Depois que eu sair do Hospital, você me apresenta.

- Não precisa. Ela está aqui. Vou chamá-la.

William mexeu em seu celular, e em pouco tempo, uma mulher apareceu andando em nossa direção, mas eu não podia acreditar no que via, cada vez que ela se aproximava, a minha certeza só aumentava, eu a conhecia. Quando ela estava próxima o suficiente, Bell começou a falar:

- Esta é ... – mas eu o interrompi

- Olivia? – falei surpreso

- Josh? – ela disse um pouco abalada

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Têm alguém aí? Comentários?


	5. Ameaça

**(Cap. 5) Ameaça**

**Notas do capítulo**

Eu estava um pouco desanimada em escrever. Mas recebi um comentário e me animei. Obrigada é sempre bom receber comentários e saber que tenho leitores. Esse capítulo é dedicado a Anna. Espero que tenha gente acompanhando e gostando da história. E espero que comentem, digam o que estão achando, isso faz muita diferença. Abaixo vai mais um capítulo narrado por Peter.

"_**Eu vou te mandar para um lugar profundo, escuro, e vou me divertir fazendo isso!"**_

_**Ajuste Final**_

**POV Peter**

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Wiliam confuso

- Acho que ele está me confundindo com alguém ...– ela falou de maneira fria, veio em minha direção e apertou a minha mão – Muito prazer, eu sou Anna Palmer

- Sim, eu devo está confundindo mesmo, e ela também ... – eu a olhei nos olhos, não estava confundindo nada, mas ela não queria demonstrar nada a Bell, eu iria entrar no jogo – Eu sou Peter Bishop. – mas ainda estava confuso com essa história de Anna

- Isso é estranho – William falou – mas vamos ao que interessa. Como disse, contratamos uma equipe para investigar o ataque ao seu pai. A polícia já interrogou o garçom que atirou contra Walter, e está fechando as investigações. Coisa que não concordo, já que ainda há muito a ser explicado. Anna pode te contar melhor os detalhes.

- Bem, o nome do atirador é Carlos Diaz, ele nasceu nos Estados Unidos, mas é de origem latina. Não tem antecedentes criminais , histórico de doenças mentais ou ligações conhecidas com grupos revolucionários. O que é muito estranho, já que o que ele alega, é no mínimo maluco. Ele diz que não queria matar o Dr. Walter. Mas que uma força "controlou" o seu corpo, que ele estava consciente, mas não conseguia responder as suas ações. Essa "força" o fez pegar uma arma que estava escondida em uma gaveta, com essa arma em mãos, ele foi forçado ir até o doutor, e atirar. –falou Anna

- Parece um conto de terror. Ele tem imaginação – falei frio

- A polícia encarou essa história como brincadeira ou uma loucura. Estão prestes a fechar o inquérito, colocando o senhor Diaz como o único envolvido nisso – falou William – Mas eu não concordo, há algo a mais nessa história, ou pelo menos mais envolvidos

- Você não está me dizendo que acredita no conto dele? – fui irônico

- Talvez, tenho a mente aberta para várias possibilidades, se você soubesse as pesquisas e as coisas que já vi na Massive Dynamics, também pensaria assim, rapaz. – falou Bell de maneira séria

- Você só pode estar brincando! – mal podia acreditar no que ouvia

- Peter, o senhor Diaz fez o teste no polígrafo e passou. Assim parece que está falando a verdade, acredita nisso ou tem um autocontrole tremendo. E eu também acho que dificilmente um homem como ele conseguiria fazer tal coisa sozinho. Então a nossa investigação tem andado nesse sentido, descobrir os cúmplices dele ou quem tenha realizado alguma experiência nesse sentido. A polícia não acredita em mais envolvidos, mas nós sim. E também achamos que você, seu pai, e o senhor Bell estejam correndo perigo. Parece ser uma ação às pessoas que controlam a Massive Dynamics– ela agia de maneira tão profissional, como me parecia diferente

- Opa, eu não controlo a empresa – falei na defensiva

- Na falta de seu pai, controla sim – rebateu Anna – Nós temos indícios nesse sentido, acreditamos que a segurança de vocês deve ser reforçada. Pelo menos até irmos mais a fundo nessa ameaça. Já implementos algumas medidas de segurança nesse Hospital. O senhor Bell está sendo vigiado por alguns agentes da nossa equipe, e se você quiser sair daqui, pedimos que seja acompanhado por algum segurança nosso.

- Não ... Isso beira a paranóia. Só por que Walter... Não... Não quero todos os meus passos vigiados. –falei aumentando um pouco o tom

- Bem, a decisão é sua, mas eu recomendo, que pelo menos por enquanto, o melhor seria aceitar um agente nosso com você. Nós já trabalhamos em diversas situações como essa, não estamos dando essas instruções por prazer. Mas é a sua vida que está em jogo, se você quiser arriscá-la, fique a vontade – ela falava e era como se me desse uma bofetada com essa declaração cheia de desdém

- Está bem, mas eu gostaria de ver os indícios que vocês tem, e entender como anda o rumo dessas operações.

- Ok, podemos te mostrar isso na filial da Massive Dynamcs em Boston, montamos uma espécie de força tarefa lá.

- Quando poderemos fazer isso? - perguntei

- Eu te acompanho no momento que você quiser- Anna respondeu

- Se quiserem, podem ir agora. Eu fico aqui esperando os médicos examinarem Walter, de qualquer forma, eu mesmo quero examiná-lo para avaliar se a técnica funcionou bem.

- O que acha, Peter? Vamos? – eu ainda olhei para os dois e me decidi

- Vamos.

Eu e Anna saímos e fomos até o estacionamento. Ela me indicou um carro preto com vidro escuro e blindado e nós entramos. Eu sentei no banco do passageiro á frente. Ela estava prestes a dar partida no carro, quando falei:

- Não deveria ter algum agente me protegendo? – Anna parou o estava fazendo e riu

- Acho que eu sou esse agente – ela levantou um pouco a jaqueta dos seu terninho preto e me mostrou uma arma na cintura – Acho que terá que se contentar comigo.

- Ok, Anna. Ou devo chamá-la de Olivia? – falei abordando um assunto que realmente queria esclarecer, foi bom dispor desse tempo sozinho com ela

- Anna, ou senhorita Palmer, como você preferir. E eu devo chamá-lo de Peter ou Josh? – falou ela num tom divertido

- Ahh ... isso. Josh era o nome que usava lá. Não queria qualquer ligação com os Bishops. E você, por que me deu um nome falso?

- Não sei exatamente o porquê. Talvez... Queria ser outra pessoa naquele momento. Ou melhor, aquela mulher que entrou no bar era outra pessoa. Eu estava muito triste por causa do meu pai, e solitária, não tenho o costume de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas precisava de movimento, me distrair. Então você apareceu, e eu resolvi embarcar nessa personagem. Em vez de Anna, uma investigadora e agente de segurança, me tornei Olivia a mulher do vestido vermelho, que foi para casa de um completo estranho, coisa perigosa que realmente não recomendo a nenhum cliente meu.

- Você poderia ter me dito seu nome verdadeiro! – falei um pouco insistente

- E você poderia ter dito o seu. Então estamos quites. Devo chamá-lo de Peter ou prefere Josh?

- Peter! Esse é o meu nome ... Peter Bishop– eu resolvi deixar as desavenças de lado e peguei na mão dela, mas ela afastou a mão da minha

- Espero que não fique com ressentimentos ou conte o que aconteceu a outros. Aquela foi uma aventura de uma noite. Com dois estranhos que não deveriam se ver mais. Espero que isso não interfira em meu trabalho, pois se for esse caso, eu prefiro me retirar e ceder essa investigação a outra pessoa – ela falou de forma profissional

- Não irá interferir no seu trabalho, Anna. Não sei por que interferiria. – eu deixei um sorriso transparecer em meus lábios, com esse sorriso já havia conquistado várias garotas – Mas talvez hoje, seja eu que esteja precisando de um consolo. Talvez esteja precisando de alguém como você precisou naquele dia. – ela levou a mão até meu rosto e me fez um carinho como se me preparasse para algo ruim, finalizou esse gesto e falou compreensiva

- Não entenda mal, Peter. Os momentos que passei com você foram muito bons, mas não tinha intenção de encontrá-lo novamente. Além do mais, sou uma profissional séria e não me envolvo com clientes, você é meu cliente agora. Eu sei que já aconteceu algo entre a gente. Mas não pretendo repetir isso. Espero que compreenda e não fique magoado, pois se tiver alguma coisa contra, reitero, prefiro passar esse caso para outro- mais uma vez ela me dispensava de maneira sensata

- Não, de forma alguma. Não vou dizer que meu ego não ficou um pouco machucado com mais esse fora – eu ri tranqüilo- Mas quero que você continue no caso.

- Então agora que está tudo esclarecido. Podemos ir? -Anna perguntou

Eu confirmei com a cabeça, ela deu partida no carro e em alguns minutos chegamos à filial da Massive Dynamics, a sede ficava em Nova York, lá era onde estava grande parte da pesquisa e o centro de inovação da empresa. Mas em Boston, também aconteciam algumas pesquisas e iniciativas. Ainda mais que o laboratório de Walter, e grande parte das iniciativas desse eram feitas na cidade, já que ele se recusava a mudar e se distanciar muito de Harvard que marcou o começo das suas descobertas e do qual ele contratava grande parte dos funcionários e estagiários.

Anna me levou até uma sala onde 2 rapazes e uma moça trabalhavam. Ela os cumprimentou, se sentou numa mesa onde havia um computador. O ligou e me mostrou uma série de documentos e relatórios. Depois ela se virou para mim e disse:

- Peter, nós acreditamos que de alguma forma, esse atentado foi executado por uma pessoa ou um grupo de pessoas que se acham ou foram prejudicadas pela Massive Dynamics. Pensamos em antigos funcionários.

- Não vi nada que indicasse isso.

- Isso é porque não te mostrei tudo. Há algo que nem mesmo a polícia tem conhecimento, somente minha equipe, Nina Sharp e William Bell. E agora você, Peter. –isso atiçou a minha curiosidade, ela deu play em um vídeo

- Esse vídeo foi enviado para Bell e seu pai um dia antes do atentado.

Eu comecei a ver um homem, num lugar mal iluminado de modo que só notava a sua sombra, ele falava:

- Vocês acham que por causa do dinheiro que tem, estão livres do que fizeram? Vocês criaram essa empresa imoral, fizeram coisas horríveis e inimagináveis. Acham que podem posar como empresários genais, e esbanjar o seu dinheiro? Mas podem esperar, o acerto de contas está prestes a acontecer! E ninguém estará seguro!

- Um dia depois seu pai levou um tiro.

- O garçom pode ter feito e enviado o vídeo.

- Poderia, se dias depois do ataque, enquanto ele estava preso e sendo vigiado. William Bell não tivesse recebido mais um – ela colocou outro vídeo

Nele o mesmo homem fazia mais ameaças, ainda escondido pela falta de iluminação:

- Então o doutor Bishop ainda está vivo. È apenas um desvio em nosso caminho. Mas não se preocupem, nós estamos a espreita de vocês. Cidadãos exemplares que vivem do lucro, da dor alheia, que dão rasteiras, que fingem serem de respeito, mas são piores do que demônios, são farsas! Seus fantasmas e seus medos virão à tona. Vocês sofrerão como já fizeram muitos sofrer. Responsáveis por empresa imunda, todos vocês não perdem por esperar.

Aquilo realmente estava mais perigoso do que imaginava, podia ser um monte de arruaceiros, mas pelo o que eles já tinham feito ao quebrar a segurança e atingir Walter, eles pareciam mais organizados e perigosos do que se poderia imaginar no primeiro vídeo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Então o que acharam? Realmente espero que tenha gente acompanhando e comentando. Isso realmente faz diferença ao escrever uma história.


	6. Inimigos

**(Cap. 6) Inimigos**

**"O inimigo inteligente, ataca exatamente onde você acha estar a salvo." **

**Pearl Harbor**

**Notas do capítulo**

Demorou um pouco mais do que normal. Mas saiu um novo capítulo. Espero que tenha gente acompanhando.

**POV Olivia**

Peter já havia saído da sala. Eu esperava tê-lo convencido de que ele e pessoas ligadas a Massive Dynamics estavam em perigo. Todos eram um alvo em potencial, pois havia um grupo atrás deles. E isso era a mais pura verdade. Ele só não podia imaginar, que o tal grupo era composto das pessoas que o cercava, eu e minha equipe. E que a ameaça era maior do que eles imaginavam.

Continuei na sala e comecei a conversar com meus companheiros. Além de mim havia mais 3 na sala. Nós 4 tínhamos idades próximas, algo entre final dos 20 e início dos 30 anos. Todos fomos testados com Cortexiphan quando criança e possuíamos habilidades especiais, que, entretanto viera depois de muita dor e problemas.

Simon Phillips tinha a pele morena, cabelos e olhos escuros, parecia árabe e por isso estava usando o nome Ali. Ele conseguia escutar os pensamentos alheios, com exceção os dos testados com Cortexiphan. Michael Marshall tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e pele clara. Ele continuou usando o nome Michael, e sua habilidade era controlar computadores, aparelhos eletrônicos com a mente. Ele que nos dera acesso ás câmeras no dia do atentado a Walter Bishop. Os dois participaram dos testes na cidade de Wooster, por isso não os conheci quando criança. Diferente de Miranda Greene, que assim como eu também fora testada em Jacksonville. Ela tinha grandes olhos azuis, havia pintado o cabelo de um tom avermelhado, e usava o nome Emily. Ela podia ficar invisível. Todos os 3 eram ótimos espiões e conseguiam as nossas melhores informações com essas habilidades.

- Então ele foi convencido?

- Sim, com certeza. – respondeu Simon

- O plano está andando. Espero que o próximo passo dê certo.

- Acho que conseguirá. Ele confia em você, Olivia...- falou Simon

- Anna! Assim como você é Ali, Anna!

- Desculpa é o hábito... Ahh, devo dizer também , Anna... ele gosta de você, ou melhor, ainda te quer.

- Eu sei. A idéia era essa não? Preciso ter alguma ligação com ele para conseguir executar o próximo passo. Mas fique tranqüilo, eu estou no controle.

- Ele é bonito , espero que consiga resistir – falou Miranda

- Eu resisto. Você verá.

- Ok. Não seria bom se envolver novamente com ele e desenvolver qualquer sentimento. Isso...

- Não vai acontecer, mas do que ninguém, eu estou firme no plano.

- A sua parte é a mais difícil e perigosa. Mas você está nela porque achamos que é capaz. Ele é bonito, mulherengo, mas não chega a ser um cafajeste, já que de acordo com nossas informações não promete nada as mulheres. Enfim, Peter não é um homem ruim. Esperamos que você faça todas as coisas necessárias. Mesmo Peter sendo inocente, vai ser preciso acabar com ele. Não queria estar na sua pele, espero que esteja ciente disso. – falou Michael

- Estou ciente, eu ajudei a montar o plano também, Michael. Estou mais do que preparada. Peter não fez nada conosco, não é algo que vou me orgulhar, mas vou acabar com ele, pois é preciso! – falei tentando afastar essas indagações

- É assim que fala! – respondeu Michael animado

Simon ainda me olhava. Ele tinha uma compreensão maior da mente humana, e apesar de não conseguir escutar o que eu pensava, as vezes, parecia adivinhar o que se passava na mente da gente. Mas ele não disse nada. Apenas me olhou desconfiado até voltar as suas tarefas. O fato de Peter ser inocente na história me incomodava bastante. Seria melhor se ele tivesse algum defeito grave ou cometido algum erro que justificasse o que lhe aguardava. Mas não, tudo que descobrimos acerca dele no máximo o tornava humano.

Em breve a próxima etapa do plano deveria começar. O Dr. Bishop já havia acordado, a convivência entre ele e o filho logo aconteceria. Eu mal podia esperar por isso. E ao mesmo tempo temia esse fato. Tinha muito medo que ele me reconhecesse. E se isso acontecesse, acabaria com tudo. Como alento Bell não havia lembrado de mim, mas meu contato maior tinha sido com Bishop. Então, ainda tinha algum medo, eu era só uma criança, mas era possível. De qualquer forma, esperava que o estrago em seu cérebro, tirasse um pouco da genialidade e percepção daquele homem.

O dia se aproximava do fim e fomos para a Mansão dos Bishop. A casa gigantesca com mais de 30 quartos era onde a maioria da equipe estava alojada. William havia preferido isso em vez de ficarmos em um Hotel,o que era perfeito, pois no pretexto de fazer uma proteção mais eficiente, estávamos bem próximos dos nosso alvos. A segurança da casa havia sido "reforçada" e era completamente controlada pela gente.

Depois de tomar um banho e colocar roupas informais, fiquei esperando Peter, próxima a entrada da casa. Ele ficou bem surpreso ao entrar, já eu, agi naturalmente:

- Oi-falei sorrindo

- Aconteceu algo? Algum problema com Walter? - era estranho ele chamar o pai pelo nome

- Não, pelo menos que eu saiba. Aliás você esteve com ele, como o Dr. Bishop está?

- Bem, se recuperando... – ele ficou pensativo – está um pouco diferente,aéreo, agindo de forma menos objetiva, é difícil explicar o jeito dele... e ahhh... ele não está conseguindo sentir as pernas.

- Tenho certeza que ele irá se recuperar completamente, Peter.

- Sim, ele está melhor do que antes. Deve se recuperar. – ele sorriu

- Você conversou com ele?

- Um pouco. Ele me reconheceu, me recebeu bem, disse que sentia saudade. Mas em certas partes parecia esquecer um pouco as coisas e agia como se minha mãe ainda estivesse viva e eu fosse criança.

- Ele ficou um tempo em coma, né? Agora só vai melhorar.

- Os médicos me disseram isso. É normal ele ficar confuso. De qualquer forma, eu volto lá amanhã, eles já vão começar as terapias de recuperação. Bell está certo que Walter ficará completamente bem... – ele ficou pensativo e voltou a falar – Então aconteceu algo?

- Não. Eu só queria saber notícias do seu pai.

- Obrigado, mas não precisava ter esse trabalho todo, podia ter me ligado.

- Eu queria notícias, e não é um trabalho tão grande descer as escadas e te esperar aqui, né?

- Como? Descer escadas? – ele estava confuso, eu ri e voltei a falar

- Eu estou hospedada aqui. Aliás, grande parte da equipe também. Achamos isso melhor e mais seguro, contamos com bastante conforto e aparato tecnológico. E quando seu pai voltar para cá, ele estará bem protegido.

- Humm... Então vamos ficar sob o mesmo teto? – ele riu descontraído, minha cara deve ter se fechado um pouco – Brincadeira, Anna... É bom saber que vocês estão aqui.

- Essa é a idéia. Vou voltar para o quarto, e te deixar livre para descansar. –eu virei as costas para ele e ia saindo quando ouvi

- Anna...

- Sim? – me voltei para ele

- Agora que Walter está melhorando, acho que não preciso mais ficar tão preocupado e próximo dele o tempo todo. Talvez ...

- Seu pai precisará de você na recuperação.

- Eu sei e pretendo ficar, vou ajudá-lo quando for preciso. Mas gostaria de ser mais do que somente uma babá- eu não entendia onde ele queria chegar- sei que não sou um investigador profissional, nenhum cientista ou algo do tipo. Mas eu tenho alguns conhecimentos, e meu nome deve abrir portas, talvez possa ajudar.

- Sim. A gente fará algumas perguntas a você, pode nos ajudar com algumas informações- tentei encerrar as coisas aí

- Não. Eu gostaria de ajudar mais do isso, participar das investigações, ser informado como se fizesse parte da equipe, ir nos locais. Participar das coisas, não ser apenas uma testemunha ou vítima.

- Peter, sei que sua intenção é boa. Mas é melhor você cuidar do seu pai.

- Posso fazer as duas coisas, você não entende? Eu quero e preciso fazer isso. Essa ameaça, segundo vocês também é direcionada a mim. E é como um prisão, quero me livrar dessa coisa, quero poder guiar os meus passos novamente. Eu preciso participar, descobrir quem está fazendo isso. Quem tentou matar Walter e agora está me ameaçando também. – ele estava decidido, mas isso não fazia parte dos nossos planos

- Você é nosso cliente, e estará se arriscando. Mas você decide.

- Sim, eu não vou ficar esperando, vou fazer parte da investigação – estava decidido mesmo, e nós deveríamos tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante, pois com Peter Bishop na equipe de investigação as coisas se complicariam

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Gostaram? Comentários?


	7. Impossível

**(Cap. 7) Impossível**

**Notas do capítulo**

Fiquei bem empolgada com os comentários no último capítulo. Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando.

**"Às vezes eu acredito em seis coisas impossíveis antes de tomar café."**

**Alice no País das Maravilhas**

**POV Peter**

Meus dias haviam se tornado um pouco mais agitados. Walter ainda estava no hospital. Mas não demoraria muito para receber alta. Ele ainda se portava de uma maneira confusa, quase como se fosse uma criança em certos momentos, já em outros agia com uma incrível presunção e desdém ,discutindo com os médicos e dando a entender o quanto sabia mais do que eles.

Dois funcionários da Massive Dynamics estavam em regime de dedicação exclusiva. Coitados, as vezes, Walter os fazia de escravos. Pedindo para buscar doces, brinquedos, engenhocas e alimentos, além de fazê-los limpar a bagunça que ele fazia (e olha que ele fazia bastante bagunça). Os funcionários eram cientistas inteligentes e renomados, e haviam se tornado babás de um velho excêntrico.

Um deles era Astrid, uma moça pequena, que usava cabelos curtos e crespos e tinha uma pele negra. Achava incrível a paciência dela. Ela atendia os desejos de Walter,e quase não reclamava. E ele nem a chamava pelo nome verdadeiro, pois vivia trocando-o por "Astro", "Asterix", "Aspirin" ou coisa do tipo. Também tinha James, ou Jimmy como ele gostava de ser chamado, apesar de Walter também viver trocando o seu nome por "Johnny", "Jarod", "Jasper" ou algo do tipo. Ele era um homem de pele morena, olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros. Usava uma barba que o fazia parecer mais velho, mas devia ter mais ou menos a minha idade.

Os dois eram bem cuidadosos com Walter. E acho que ele abusava disso. Ele ainda aproveitava o fato de não estar andando, e pedia tudo para eles. Ele usava uma cadeira de rodas ultra-moderna feita pela Massive Dynamics, isso ajudava na sua locomoção. Pois ela era muito mais fácil de manejar do que as normais, podendo ser controlada por botões, além de mudar de forma, tamanho, e de rodas de acordo com o terreno.

Eu passava algum tempo com Walter. Ele ficava muito animado com isso. Como se nós nunca tivéssemos rompido, e fôssemos melhores amigos, pai e filho em perfeita união . Ele parecia estar alheio ao perigo que corríamos. Nesses aspectos era como uma criança. Gostaria de conversar com ele sobre nossos problemas do passado, sobre a ameaça que estávamos sofrendo, mas naquela hora não me pareceu um bom momento.

Talvez quando ele se recuperasse. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil para ele não fazer coisas básicas como andar, ou não poder confiar completamente em sua mente, sua memória. As vezes, ele ficava muito nervoso com isso, e chegava a ser agressivo comigo, Jimmy ou Astrid. O fato de não conseguir tomar banho sozinho realmente mexia com o ego dele. Mas eu esperava que com as terapias que ele estava sendo submetido, logo isso ficaria para trás. Realmente queria conversar com ele sobre coisas sérias e tirar um pouco do peso dos meus ombros.

A outra parte do meu dia estava comprometida com a investigação. E até que era uma tarefa agradável. Era bom para ocupar meu tempo. Eu gostava de verificar as informações, fazer deduções, dar sugestões. Tinha um pouco de conhecimento científico, e cheguei a utilizá-lo na tarefa.

Eu sabia que Anna não havia gostado da minha presença na equipe. Eu era um intruso, e para ela, só atrapalharia. Mas fazia o máximo para não atrapalhar, não dizer nada errado quando conversávamos com outras pessoas, acho que ela estava se acostumando com a minha presença, e já falávamos bastante sobre a investigação.

Pela manhã eu fazia companhia a Walter, e Anna vinha ao Hospital na hora do almoço. Almoçávamos juntos e depois eu a acompanhava em suas tarefas. Verificávamos a segurança, investigávamos a ameaça, conversávamos sobre o andamento das coisas, as pistas.

O principal foco ainda era o garçom Carlos Diaz. Procurávamos entender como e porque ele fizera aquilo. Ele havia feito exames toxicológicos, entrevistas com psiquiatras, pesquisamos o passado dele. E nada que o ligasse a Massive Dynamics, Walter ou Bell. Nada, além da história maluca dele, que indicasse qualquer problema psicológico. E também não havia nenhuma droga em seu corpo. Enfim, ele estava limpo. Parecia que as coisas não andavam. Diaz era a única pista concreta da ameaça, e não conseguíamos descobrir nada sobre ele ou avançar com as informações que tínhamos. Além dele, havia somente os vídeos que Walter e Bell receberam. Mas com isso era pior ainda, não deu para rastrear, nem reconhecer o homem que aparecia neles. Era um beco sem saída.

As vezes, eu me desanimava com isso. A ameaça ainda pairava sobre a gente. E eu me sentia um refém, sendo obrigado esperar outro passo deles para obter mais informações. Conversava bastante com Anna. Ela era inteligente e sempre vinha com novas idéias, além de lembrar dos detalhes com grande precisão. E tenho que admitir, realmente gostava da companhia dela, me sentia bem ao lado dela ...menos perdido. Pode-se dizer que também ainda a desejava e a admirava mais a cada dia. Mas em certo ponto, uma angústia já tomava conta de mim, por não saber o que aguardar, uma impotência por não conseguir resultados me assombrava. E nós falamos sobre isso:

- Eu sinto por não conseguir evoluir, Peter. Realmente está muito difícil obter qualquer pista. Talvez você deva tentar... com outra equipe... outros investigadores.

- Não seja boba, Anna. Eu sei o quanto vocês estão empenhados nisso. Sei o quanto já fizeram, simplesmente não estão surgindo pistas. Outros investigadores teriam o mesmo problema.

- Humm... Obrigada pela confiança. É que às vezes, eu me sinto incompetente por não conseguir nada.

- Bobagem... Nunca vi pessoa tão eficiente como você. Se vocês não conseguirem. Ninguém conseguirá! – eu sorri para ela, tentando desanuviar qualquer problema, mas ela ainda me olhava de maneira estranha, quase como se estivesse triste com as palavras que eu dissera – O que foi ? Mais algum problema?

- Não ... – ela parecia indecisa- È que talvez a gente tenha olhado as coisas pelo prisma errado. As pistas estão escassas. Mas há uma coisa que a gente não investigou direito.

- O que? – eu não sabia onde ela queria chegar

- A mensagem. Se há alguém ou um grupo contra vocês, e que detesta a Massive Dynamics. A gente podia descobrir quem são sabendo quais são as pessoas que empresa prejudicou ou que se sentiram prejudicadas. Precisamos descobrir as sujeiras da empresa.

- Você acha que William está escondendo as coisas que a empresa fez?

- Tenho certeza, Peter. Se não escondesse ,não contrataria a minha equipe, simplesmente passaria os vídeos para a polícia e deixaria eles investigarem. Se nos contrataram, é por que tem a expectativa de que se descobrirmos algo sujo, ficará sigiloso.

- Então precisamos descobrir. E acho que será difícil saber algo por Bell. Mas eu tenho uma idéia.

No dia seguinte, Anna chegou um pouco antes do almoço. Eu a avistei e a chamei. A levei até Walter e disse:

- Walter essa é Anna Palmer.

- Finalmente, filho, você me apresenta a sua namorada! – falou Walter empolgado

- Walter, eu já te disse! Ela não é minha namorada!

- Você a conhece há alguns anos, né? Ela não me é estranha, Peter. Alguma amiga de infância? – Anna olhava preocupada, provavelmente a insinuação sobre ser minha namorada não agradou muito.

- Walter, sem brincadeira. Anna não é minha namorada. Você a está deixando constrangida.

- Ahh, desculpe,querida! Esse tonto ainda não formalizou o relacionamento com você?- ele falava de maneira quase infantil- Não quero me meter. Mas eu sei que vocês saem daqui juntos todos os dias. – eu olhei contrariado para ele – Bem... não vou me meter!

- Walter, Anna trabalha para a gente. Ela é uma espécie de ...

- Sou uma espécie de guarda costas do Peter- ela falou firme sem mais constrangimento

- Humm, você é adorável... –ele falou de jeito brincalhão

- Walter, viemos conversar sobre algo sério. Não sei se deveríamos falar com você enquanto ainda está no Hospital, mas precisamos de ajuda. Você lembra o motivo de estar aqui?

- È claro, Peter! Não sou gagá, levei um tiro.

Eu contei a Walter sobre o ataque, e alguns passos da investigação, falei sobre a completa falta de evidências. Eu nem havia terminado a estória quando ele me interrompeu com certa prepotência:

- Não sei por que não me contaram essas coisas antes. È óbvio que esse garçom estava agindo de forma involuntária sob o controle de alguém!

- É o que ele diz, mas a história é um pouco inacreditável –falou Anna

- Eu já fiz uma experiência nesse sentido. Conseguimos controlar alguns ratos através de instruções de computadores. O próximo passo seria controlá-los com a nossa mente. Fazíamos eles dançarem, estavam se tornando verdadeiros artistas de circo!- Walter falava com animação – Foi uma pena quando eles começaram a ter convulsões e morrerem depois de muitos exercícios de controle. Concluímos que estávamos danificando o cérebro deles. Paramos com a pesquisa, mas eles eram uma gracinha! Ainda lembro da Pink, ela dançava de forma tão graciosa! – ele falou ainda com excitação

- É uma teoria incrível – falou Anna animada

- Não dê tanta atenção a ele, Anna. Por causa da lesão do cérebro, Walter está tendo alguns delírios.

-Peter, você deveria ter mais confiança no que falo. Eu já vi e mexi com coisas inimagináveis, você não faz idéia. Podem olhar o arquivo da experiência BIS15408, está tudo lá. E como sugestão para comprovar a depoimento do garçom, façam uma tomografia nele. Com sorte ainda poderá haver algum pequeno dano ou efeito do tipo em seu cérebro.


	8. Ciúme

**(Cap. 8) Ciúme**

**Notas do capítulo**

Parece que tem gente lendo a história. Oba! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. E comentem.

"**- Você ficou com ciúme do Gray porque eu o amo, e não você.**

**- Você não me ama? "**

**La Femme Nikita**

**POV Olivia**

O Dr. Walter Bishop estava certo sobre suas memórias. Eu e Peter conseguimos encontrar a tal pesquisa em ratos. Realmente eles conseguiram controlar os roedores. Mas, algo me dizia que havia mais pesquisas sobre o assunto, que eles não desistiriam daquela idéia tão facilmente. Ou melhor, eu sabia disso, já que eu mesma era a prova viva de que era possível controlar as pessoas, quando eles usaram Cortexiphan, acredito que não sabiam que habilidades cada criança iria desenvolver. Mas acho que teriam uma idéia.

Segundo a pesquisa de Bishop, era como se o cérebro tentasse lutar contra um controle externo. E várias sessões acabavam danificando os neurônios, criando tumores cerebrais. Com o tempo os ratos desenvolveram convulsões e depois morreram. Se o controle fosse feito em humanos, seria bem provável que desenvolvessem as mesmas seqüelas. Era bom saber disso, ao controlar alguém nunca pretendi danificar o cérebro da pessoa. Devia tomar cuidado e não controlar uma mesma pessoa várias vezes. Essa história não precisava de mais vítimas.

Peter ficou exultante com essa descoberta, para ele era uma evolução em nossa investigação. Eu deveria conseguir acesso ao senhor Diaz, pedir que realizassem uma tomografia. Apesar de fingir que isso seria difícil, eu sabia que era fácil. Não seria complicado convencer o detetive Charles Francis (o responsável pela investigação policial), que havia algo mal contado na história e que fazer uma tomografia não faria mal algum.

Me separei de Peter sob o pretexto de contatar a polícia. Só assim pude pensar no meu primeiro encontro com o doutor. Eu estava com medo dele. Temor de ser reconhecida, eu era só uma criança,mas ... Ele chegou a dar indícios de reconhecimento. Felizmente não foi para frente. O estado mental dele deve ter ajudado. Ele não era daquela forma. Antigamente, me parecia tão sério e objetivo. Realmente não esperava aquelas insinuações e brincadeiras, um modo quase infantil. Era estranho vê-lo assim, ainda mais naquela cadeira de rodas. Ele não parecia o monstro que nos trouxera tanto sofrimento. Mas eu não podia me enganar com aquilo. Ele era um monstro. Uma pessoa nem sempre é o que parece.

Telefonei para Francis. E consegui convencê-lo a realizar a tomografia em Carlos Diaz. A Massive Dynamics cuidaria de tudo, eles só precisariam levar o garçom no dia seguinte na filial da empresa em Boston. A idéia era descobrir alguma lesão que mostrasse qualquer problema cerebral, alguma loucura. Não falei nada sobre a pesquisa em ratos e o que realmente procurávamos.

O plano havia tomado um caminho que não esperava. Queríamos mexer em arquivos da Massive Dynamics. Descobrir as experiências e sujeiras que a empresa tinha feito. Mas na verdade, não queríamos saber sobre o controle mental em ratos. Estávamos interessados em uma experiência particular, a nossa. Resolvi procurar alguns dos meus companheiros. Fui para mansão Bishop e encontrei Michael. Era justamente com ele que eu queria falar:

- Conseguiu descobrir onde estão os arquivos sobre os testes com Cortexiphan?

- Não. Não estão nos registros oficiais. Não acredito sequer que estejam nos computadores. Devem estar apenas em papeis. Eles realmente quiseram esconder o que fizeram com a gente. Talvez tenham destruído tudo.

- Duvido, só deve estar bem escondido. Eles não destruiriam a pesquisa assim, guardariam ao menos os nossos nomes. Pelo menos, eu espero. Precisamos desses arquivos, Michael.

- Talvez você consiga descobrir onde eles estão com a sua investigação.

- Era o que eu esperava. Mas tomou outro rumo por enquanto. Uma pesquisa boba com ratos e controle da mente- Michael riu como se aquilo fosse divertido

- Pesquisa com ratos? Parece que você vai ter que passar muito tempo ainda com os Bishop. Não deve ser tão desagradável, Anna.

- Você nem imagina como é ruim...– na verdade, até que o tempo que eu passava com Peter, não era chato, ele era inteligente, agradável, e de certa forma eu me divertia com ele – Mas isso é só um pequeno impedimento, e pode ser o primeiro passo para conseguirmos os arquivos que queremos.

- Laura só está esperando você descobrir onde eles estão para pega-los.

- Eu sei, mas por enquanto isso ainda não será possível.

- Será que não está na hora de Nick fazer outro vídeo?

- Não, ainda está cedo. Peter e o pai estão se aproximando, mas não estão apegados como deveriam estar. Não devemos nos apressar.

- Certo cada coisa a seu tempo, não é?

- É, temos ser paciente. Por mais que queiramos acabar com Bishop e Bell,a hora não chegou ... ainda.

* * *

Enquanto eu acompanhava a realização da tomografia em Carlos Diaz. Recebi um telefonema inesperado. Era James, meu colega de infância, que havia adquirido habilidades de curar ou desencadear doenças nas pessoas. Ele estava cuidadosamente infiltrado tomando conta de Walter Bishop. O dr. Bishop havia recebido alta. E ainda nessa tarde seria levado para casa. Essa era uma boa notícia. Nós ficaríamos mais próximos dele.

Nos dias seguintes, Peter e eu contamos com a ajuda do doutor. A lesão em Carlos Diaz foi comprovada. Peter queria que levássemos nossa teoria a polícia, fazer uma tentativa para soltá-lo, já que aparentemente, ele não tinha culpa nenhuma. Mas era algo muito incrível para falarmos com a polícia.

Então continuamos naquela investigação que eu sabia que não daria em nada. O doutor ficou apreensivo quando decidimos ir atrás de Carla, a assistente dele naquela pesquisa, que saíra da Massive Dynamics há alguns anos. O modo dele só podia ser indicativo de que ela sabia alguma coisa que ele não queria que descobríssemos.

Conversamos com Carla. De certa forma, ela era uma mulher bonita, já estava na meia idade, mas ainda preservava grande parte da sua beleza, com seus cabelos loiros pintados para esconder os fios brancos que deviam ter aparecido por causa da idade. Peter agia de modo sedutor, o que me irritou de certa forma. Mas com isso ele conseguiu bastante informações sobre a pesquisa. E ainda o motivo dela ter saído da empresa. Carla era uma cientista, mas tinha convicções religiosas. E conviver com a excentricidade, falta de crença, e os arroubos de Walter, a fizeram desistir do cargo, apesar dela admirar a genialidade dele. Mal havíamos saído quando começamos a falar:

- Não acho que ela está envolvida no ataque. Ela não parece odiar a empresa, Walter ou Bell- falou Peter

- Sim, é verdade. Mas ainda acho que ela esconde alguma coisa.

- Pode ser, mas não acho que seja algo relacionado à pesquisa ou a ameaça.

- Talvez, você saiu muito bem com ela. Um verdadeiro sedutor, acho que se estivessem sozinhos, teríamos conseguido descobrir mais – falei e Peter riu de maneira satisfeita

- Anna, eu só fui agradável.

- E como! - foi a minha vez de rir- Ela é mais velha que você, mas é bonita, e tenta manter o aspecto jovial pintando os cabelos dentre outros tratamentos que já deve ter feito.

- Sim, ela é bonita. Mas se você quer saber, eu a conheci quando criança, e os cabelos dela realmente eram loiros quando jovem. Acho que consegui conversar facilmente com ela devido ao passado.

- Humm...Humm. Ok, se você pensa assim. Mas que ela esconde algo, esconde sim.

- Vá entender as mulheres, pintam os cabelos, fazem cirurgias, afastam os homens delas, mas tem ciúmes – eu ia rebater essas afirmações, mas ele continuou firme e olhou direto em meus olhos – Se mulher já é complicada por natureza, você consegue ser ainda mais que a maioria, Anna. Assim... Carla pinta o cabelo de loiro para tentar não demonstrar a idade que tem, enquanto mulheres como ela querem ser loiras. Você que é loira, pinta seus cabelos de preto – eu não esperava esse tipo de constatação, esse tipo de conversa, mas não neguei

- Está dando para perceber que eu pinto o cabelo? – falei alisando alguns fios

- Não, não está tão evidente assim – ele falou tranqüilo – É que quem tem cabelos pretos, não tem pêlos pubianos ... uns poucos ... mas você tem sim... e são loiros.

- Talvez eu deva pintar os fios embaixo também – falei rindo quase flertando com ele – Não pensei que você lembrava daquele dia de forma tão detalhada.

- Não é porque você quer que eu esqueça, que eu esqueci. Lembro de tudo com todos os detalhes. Mas por que você pinta o cabelo? – eu precisava pensar em algo

- Não sei, talvez eu não queira parecer burra, alguém ligada apenas em minha aparência como é clichê das loiras.

- Não seja boba, Anna. Ninguém acharia isso, você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço, e olha que conheço alguns gênios – ele estava lindo com um belo sorriso em seus lábios, e eu não deveria estar flertando ou tendo ciúmes dele, tinha que admitir para mim, realmente era isso que senti com ele e Carla


	9. Negócios

**(Cap. 9) Negócios**

**Notas do capítulo**

_Obrigado aos leitores que estão acompanhando a história. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando. E claro, comentários vão me animar a escrever mais. _

"**Vocês são homens de negócios, mas não são melhores cidadãos por isso!"**

**A felicidade não se compra**

**POV Peter**

A última pista sobre a investigação estava esfriando. Os envolvidos na pesquisa eram basicamente Walter e Carla. E não achávamos que Carla estava relacionada a essas ameaças. Ela tinha uma vida boa, trabalhava em uma empresa renomada, e não parecia ter grandes rancores de Walter. Mais uma vez, eu estava ficando um pouco desanimado com essa falta de perspectiva.

E Walter nem parecia se importar ou se dar conta da situação em que vivíamos. Parecia mais um menino sem problemas no mundo. Ele gostava de azucrinar Astrid e Jimmy (reclamando e fazendo muita bagunça). Vivia fazendo experiências para criar novos sabores e até novos alimentos. E para isso montou um laboratório improvisado na parte da mansão onde ficava. E estava especialmente obcecado em descobrir como fazer um Milkshake de morango que havia tomando anos atrás.

Às vezes, o ajudava nas suas experiências. Eu gostava de fazer pesquisas, preferia coisas não relacionadas à comida, mas era bom me aproximar de Walter. Isso me lembrava a infância, quando ele ainda era um herói para mim. Um cientista brilhante que inventava coisas fascinantes. Nessa época, eu ia ao laboratório dele, ou ele me ajudava a criar ou montar algo no meu laboratório "infantil". Aprendi as minhas primeiras noções de ciência com ele, e nós montávamos e inventávamos coisas que um garoto comum nem sonharia. Mas eu não era um garoto comum, e, além disso, Walter era um pai genial. Eu, Walter e Astrid estávamos em volta com mais uma experiência dele:

- Não, Alex, esse é o sabor errado. Tem que ser extra -crocante e com caramelo- falou Walter nervoso

- Certo, Walter. Vou buscar o correto– falou Astrid paciente e buscando o ingrediente

- Calma, Walter. Assim você acaba deixando Astrid nervosa.

- Ela não se importa – Walter falou quase gentil – Não é mesmo, Alex?

-Claro, Walter. Não me importo com isso, mas você podia acertar o meu nome às vezes– falou ela voltando com o produto na mão

- Viu? Esplêndido! – ele se virou para mim, colocou o ingrediente no liquidificador e o ligou

Mas havia se esquecido de colocar a tampa. O que fez com que todo o leite e demais produtos voassem na gente. Walter se exaltou um pouco. Astrid foi até o liquidificar e o desligou. Quando olhei em volta, havia gosma espalhada por todo lado, até em mim, Astrid e Walter. Não me contive, comecei a rir, o lugar ficou uma bagunça, e estávamos bem sujos, mas era hilário. Astrid também começou a rir. E eu cheguei a me sentar no chão para continuar rindo. Walter nos olhava sério e disse:

- Não sei do que estão rindo. Eu estou em uma cadeira de rodas, então não sou eu vou limpar isso.

Astrid e eu paramos de rir. Nós dois teríamos que arrumar tudo. Não era tão engraçado mesmo. E foi então que percebemos a presença de Anna e William Bell. Não sabia desde quando eles nos observavam, mas estavam limpos diferente de nós:

- Parece que estão se divertindo bastante – falou Anna sorridente

- Sim, sempre- disse me levantando do chão e devolvendo o sorriso para ela

- Belly !Anna! Vieram me visitar? Que surpresa!- Walter falou animado

- Sim, Walter. Eu vim.

- Mas eu estou a trabalho, Dr. Bishop.

- Ahh, sim ... Adorável! Mas me chame de Walter, afinal, somos quase uma família, querida!- eu olhei para Anna com temor que ela ficasse constrangida com mais essa insinuação de algum relacionamento entre eu e ela, mas não, ela apenas sorriu, ultimamente estava agindo de forma mais solta, e tinha até demonstrado um pouco de ciúmes por mim, será que eu podia começar a me animar com isso?

- É claro, Walter então – falou Anna

- Peter, precisamos falar com você. Num lugar mais tranqüilo se for possível– disse Bell

- È claro - eu sorri e olhei para Astrid, ela sabia o que eu queria dizer

- Estou vendo que toda a limpeza vai ficar por minha conta, né?- ela nem esperou a resposta e começou a arrumar as coisas

Eu peguei um pano e tentei dar uma ajeitada em meu aspecto. O passei no rosto e camisa e quando já dava para andar sem sujar a casa saí com William e Anna. Sentamos em uma mesa não muito longe dali e Bell começou a falar:

- Walter esqueceu de colocar a tampa no liquidificador, não é?

- Sim – respondi

- Ainda não deu nenhum passo?

- Também não.

- Humm... Eu esperava que ele já estivesse um pouco melhor, parece não estar reagindo tão bem à terapia. Pode ser a idade... Bem, vamos ter que olhar isso melhor – ele ficou calado por um momento, me olhou e voltou a falar – Calma rapaz, não é tão desanimador assim... Mas não é só por isso que eu vim. Vai ter uma reunião na Massive Dynamics em Nova York. È importante. Um evento que fazemos anualmente. Algum Bishop tem que ir. E seu pai não parece estar em condições.

- Eu? Você quer que eu vá?

- Sim, só resta você.

- Peter, devido aos riscos ... As ameaças contra vocês. Vocês dois serão bem protegidos. Guarda- costas estarão ao lado de ambos durante todo o evento... – falou Anna – Além de que trabalharemos para melhorar a segurança nos locais em que estiverem.

- Eu não estou preocupado com os riscos. Só não sei como agirei nesse mundo empresarial.

- Tenho certeza que se sairá bem, rapaz – falou William

- È, você se sairá bem. Com seu jeito, vai conquistar todo mundo lá- falou Anna sorrindo e aquilo aumentou a minha confiança

Então poucos dias depois fomos à Nova York. Um andar inteiro de um grande hotel fora reservado para mim e membros da minha equipe de segurança. È, eu tinha me desacostumado com esse luxo dos Bishop, ficaria em um andar com mais de 20 quartos para 5 pessoas apenas (diziam que era mais seguro) . Comigo só tinha ido Anna e Michael que acompanhariam as câmeras e cuidariam da parte técnica, planejamento e etc. Além de Mark, um homem alto, negro e forte, e Lisa, que tinha cabelos castanhos e pele clara, e apesar de ser mulher era bem mais forte e musculosa do que eu, os dois últimos seriam os meus guarda-costas e deveriam acompanhar todos os meus passos.

Eu ficaria apenas um dia na cidade, um dia de compromissos empresariais. Pela manhã haveria uma reunião com sócios, à tarde, uma espécie de convenção envolvendo todos os funcionários da empresa. E a noite uma festa na mansão de William Bell para fechar os eventos e todos confraternizarem. A minha presença era obrigatória em tudo, e isso não me animava muito, já que não sabia quase nada da empresa e achava esses eventos de negócios uma chatice. Pelo menos á noite deveria haver bebidas e musica. Cheguei a me imaginar tocando na banda que se apresentaria na festa. E isso me deu saudade da minha banda e de tocar em bares sem grandes preocupações.

A manhã foi tranqüila e monótona falavam de balanços, lucros, basicamente só dinheiro. Os sócios minoritários perguntavam sobre quanto eles ganhariam no ano (fortunas no geral). As vezes, Bell e Nina falavam de certas inovações e o quanto eles conseguiram lucrar com elas, mas o foco não era a tecnologia e sim o dinheiro.

A tarde prometia ser melhor. Já que falariam das inovações. Haveria palestras feitas pelos pesquisadores, esse tipo de coisa até que me agradava, e eu entendia um pouco mais. Então nessa etapa vieram várias apresentações e discussões de tecnologias e assuntos relativos a transumanismo, clonagem, engenharia genética, robótica, medicina, transporte, comunicação, física, química e etc.

Tudo corria tranqüilamente e de certa forma eu até gostava, quando um homem jovem de pele bem branca, cabelos e olhos escuros se aproximou de mim, Nina e William:

- Nina- ele disse normalmente

- Brandon? O que você faz aqui?– ela parecia assustada e ele sorriu de forma perversa, levantou o braço, quando percebi, ele segurava uma arma e atirou nela

Nina sangrava bastante. William a segurava. O meu impulso era ir atrás de Brandon que fugia, enquanto muitos gritavam e tentavam se esconder. Ele devia fazer parte do grupo que nos ameaçava. Tinha que ser capturado, eu estava prestes a correr atrás dele. Quando senti me puxarem e me jogarem embaixo da mesa. Eu ainda tentei levantar, mas Lisa e Mark me forçaram a ficar onde estava. Eu gritei com eles, mas não adiantou. Eles foram contratados para me proteger, e faziam isso.


	10. Segredos

**(Cap. 10) Segredos**

**Notas do capítulo**

_Obrigada pelos últimos comentários, e as pessoas que estão acompanhando. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, escrevi especialmente para vocês. E comentem, digam o que estão achando, isso faz muita diferença para mim._

"**Toda mulher é um mistério a ser desvendado, mas ela nada esconde do seu verdadeiro amante"**

**Don Juan de Marco**

**POV Olivia**

Eu não podia acreditar no assistia pelas câmeras de segurança. Ouvira um tiro e via uma confusão no lugar, pessoas corriam e gritavam. E não conseguia ver Peter devido à confusão. Estava preocupada. Ele estava bem? Fora atingido? Não dava para saber.

Olhei para Michael ao meu lado. E nós compartilhamos o olhar do desconhecimento. Eu não estava sabendo de nenhuma ação. E aparentemente Michael também. O que ocorria? Será que alguém dos nossos resolvera agir sozinho? Tinham guardado segredo da gente? Ou nenhum de nós era responsável por aquilo?

Não esperei muito tempo. Peguei minha arma e corri até o auditório. Eu estava aflita, queria saber sobre Peter. Quando cheguei ao lugar, tudo ainda estava muito confuso. Pessoas corriam, e eram ajudadas por seguranças. Consegui ver um homem sendo preso por guardas da Massive Dynamcs. Aquele devia ser o autor do disparo. Olhei em seu rosto e não o reconheci. E ele não parecia confuso como se estivesse sendo controlado por alguém, ao contrário, demonstrava saber exatamente o que acontecia. Ele devia ter seus problemas próprios .

Me aproximei do palco. Vi William Bell agitado, ele auxiliava Nina Sharp que quase não se mexia. Ela havia levado um tiro no ombro esquerdo, sangrava bastante e não conseguia ficar de pé. Homens se aproximaram dos dois, provavelmente para ajudar Nina. Senti um aperto no peito. Onde estava Peter? Será que ele tinha sido atingido e já fora levado?

Então, avistei Cameron James e Lisa Brown, que eu conheci na creche em Jacksonville, quando nos injetavam doses de Cortexiphan. Eles se portavam como guarda-costas de Peter. Realmente tinham porte para essa posição, além de habilidades especiais que poderiam ser bem úteis a qualquer pessoa na linha de fogo. Lisa tinha a capacidade de regenerar o corpo, então se ela fosse atingida por uma bala ou outra arma, o seu corpo se curava em instantes. Já Cameron, quando criança tinha a capacidade de fazer projeções astrais, que perdera depois que os testes acabaram, ficando apenas com o efeito colateral de seu poder, que era controlar campos eletromagnéticos. Assim, ele podia atrair e repelir qualquer metal,além de descargas elétricas. Podendo desviar balas e outros objetos usados para matar. Me aproximei deles e gritei preocupada:

- Onde estar Peter? – eles estranharam um pouco a minha preocupação, mas depois Lisa apontou para baixo da mesa e eu o avistei, fui até ele e perguntei

- Como você esta?

- Bem, Anna. Mas eles me prenderam aqui.

- Bom, é para sua proteção – falei aliviada

- Ainda não sabemos se você está em segurança, Peter – falou Cameron

- Mark, eu me sinto um covarde aqui!

- Melhor ser um covarde vivo, não? – rebateu Cameron

- A situação já está se resolvendo. O que importa é que está bem. – falei e era o que eu realmente sentia – Logo você sairá daí.

Depois de um tempo, quando tudo parecia seguro, Peter finalmente pode sair de onde estava. Nina fora levada a um hospital e aparentemente iria sobreviver. A polícia chegou logo e levou o atirador ,Brandon Fayette sob custódia. Ele tinha sido um funcionário da Massive Dynamics, mas fora despedido por Nina Sharp. Parecia uma vingança pessoal contra ela. Não era de se estranhar com ações da Massive Dynamics, que eles tivessem outros inimigos além da gente.

Peter estava animado com a prisão de Brandon. Achava que isso ajudaria na investigação. Como eu, ele não sabia que isso era mais um beco sem saída. Ele ficou no encalço da gente, e da polícia, queria de qualquer jeito acesso a Brandon.

Eu ainda estava um pouco abalada e precisava pensar. Conversei com Peter e meus colegas e deixei a investigação por conta deles. Disse-lhes que não estava bem, o que era verdade. E voltei ao Hotel.

Entrei no meu quarto, deitei na cama, e soltei um suspiro. Aquilo era muita pressão, muita confusão para mim. Como ainda tinha que matar uma dúvida, entrei em contato com Nick, felizmente nós só precisávamos de nossa mente para isso:

- Nick!

- Olive, como vai? Algum problema?- ele devia ter se preocupado com esse contato repentino

- Foi você?

- Eu? O que?

- Nina Sharp levou um tiro. Um ex-funcionário foi o responsável. Você teve alguma coisa haver com isso?

- Olivia, eu estou seguindo o plano, se tivesse sido eu, você saberia antes de acontecer. Estou em Boston, não em Nova York, como poderia fazer isso? Isso não nos ajudaria, e eu não tenho rancores contra Nina, se fosse até Bishop ou Bell, mas não ela!

- Certo, Nick. Então não somos os únicos que estamos indo contra a Massive Dynamic.

- Humm, só espero que não acabem com eles antes da gente.

Essa frase de Nick ficou em minha cabeça. Havíamos preparado o nosso plano durante muito tempo e nos mínimos detalhes. E se outros matassem Bell e Walter? Tudo iria por água abaixo, eles teriam um pouco do que mereciam, nós não precisaríamos sujar mais as nossas mãos, mas uma morte simples e pura era pouco para eles. Antes eles precisavam sofrer, antes acabaríamos com ele. Mas e se alguém ou o destino interferisse e os levasse antes. Eu não gostava de pensar nisso. Não podia acontecer. Nós conseguiríamos.

Lembrei de Peter e o que eu sentira quando achei que ele estava em perigo. Eu não devia me preocupar com ele, não devia ter ficado aflita, agindo sem pensar. Pois para ferir Walter, Peter também seria ferido. Walter! Meu Deus, olha como estava me referindo a ele? Walter? Não devia chamá-lo assim. Antes era Doutor ou Dr. Bishop. Será que eu tinha me aproximado demais? Isso tinha que acabar! Tinha que colocar minha cabeça e sentimentos no lugar.

Fiquei horas em meu quarto, pensando, brigando contra mim mesma e minhas vontades contraditórias. E quando Peter bateu na porta, eu percebi que muitas vezes o destino é o inimigo. Ele não podia ter aparecido naquele momento de fragilidade e dúvida:

- Você esta melhor, Anna? – ele sorria e parecia animado

- Sim – tentei parecer restabelecida

- Não está.

- Agora você sabe como me sinto?

- Algumas vezes, está claro que você não está bem. Nós conseguimos a filmagem do interrogatório de Brandon. Os outros estão analisando, mas eu preferi trazer uma cópia para você. Podíamos ver o vídeo juntos. Será que isso não te animaria?–ele estava com um pendrive na mão e o erguia para mim, eu o olhei de forma triste e ele continuou- Acho que não, né? Foi uma péssima idéia. Anna... Me diz o que te perturba. - ele sentou ao meu lado na cama, me olhava compreensivo, e eu ... precisava inventar algo

- Ahh... Peter, não sei se devo explicar. È que hoje foi uma confusão, e a culpa é nossa. Nós não poderíamos ter deixado aquele homem armado entrar, quanto mais chegar assim tão perto.

- Não esquente sua linda cabeça com isso, Anna. Ele era um ex-funcionário, ainda tinha o crachá de entrada. E vocês nem estavam controlando a situação, era a equipe da Massive Dynamics. A culpa não foi de vocês, algumas coisas não têm como serem evitadas.

- Essa tinha, me sinto incompetente. Como deixamos isso escapar? Alguém podia ter feito algo, fiscalizado a segurança ... sei lá. Tem gente atrás de vocês, com muitas mágoas, nada mais natural do que serem funcionários, pessoas envolvidas em testes, clientes ou algo do tipo. Nada mais natural do que alguém que tenha acesso a empresa. Mas nós falhamos, deixamos isso escapar. Eu falhei, Peter. E aquele tiro poderia ter sido para você. Ele poderia ter te matado. Eu fiquei tão preocupada – ele sorria, se aproximou mais de mim, tocou em meu braço, como eu não o repeli, segurou as minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos

- Eu estou bem. Houve falhas, eu sei. Mas somos humanos, e falhamos! Não pense assim, você é a pessoa mais competente que conheço. Não foi culpa sua! Sei que estou em boas mãos, afinal, além de tudo você se preocupa comigo de verdade, não é? È mais uma motivação para me proteger.

- Peter, eu me preocupo... – comecei a assimilar a situação, o que acabara de dizer, tentei consertar, mas ele estava bem próximo a mim, e comecei a gaguejar – Mas... – ele levou a mão no meu rosto, colocou o dedo em meus lábios e com sua face próxima a minha

- Xiii! Vamos parar de falar agora?

Ele me beijou de forma leve. Mas depois aprofundou o beijo, mostrando bastante desejo e vontade. E eu não consegui conte-lo ou me conter, estava dominada por ele, feliz com aquela proximidade, e simplesmente só conseguia retribuir o seu carinho.


	11. Desprezo

**(Cap. 11) Desprezo**

"**Não estou interessado em você. Para mim, você é apenas uma manchete."**

**Aconteceu naquela noite**

**POV Olivia**

Peter me beijava. E eu o retribuía. As coisas estavam ficando mais quentes. Eu me deitei na cama e ele se posicionou em cima de mim. Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço, e levou a mão em meu seio, quando voltei à realidade. Aquilo era muito bom e eu ansiava por ele. Mas não podia... Isso não podia acontecer. Eu não poderia agir daquela forma, me aproximar dele assim. Só deixaria o nosso plano mais difícil. Acabar com ele se tornaria mais doloroso para mim:

- Não, Peter. Não! –falei, ele ainda me beijava, mas eu continuei - Não! Eu não posso fazer isso! – ele levantou a cabeça, e mirou aqueles olhos azuis inquisidores em meu rosto

- Não pode? Por que não?

- Você é meu cliente! – ele saiu de cima de mim, ficou em pé, eu me levantei após ele

- Eu sou seu cliente, né? Só isso? Nada mais, e você não sente mais nada por mim – pela primeira vez, o vira nervoso

- Bem, não é isso. Eu não me envolvo com meus clientes, é um princípio.

- Mesmo um que você já está envolvida, Anna?

- Peter ... Eu estou num momento difícil. Não deveria ter acontecido! Isso não pode continuar. Talvez eu deva largar ... – eu tentava parecer fria, mas ele me interrompeu com certa raiva

- Me poupe, Anna! Vai falar mais uma vez em largar a investigação? Não precisa de tanto! Eu me aproveitei de você num momento de fragilidade, foi isso? Fique tranqüila. Não farei novamente! E ficarei o mais longe possível de você! Afinal nossa relação é somente profissional!- ele me olhava com raiva, talvez até um pouco decepcionado

- Não fique assim- vê-lo agindo daquela forma me deixava angustiada

- Ficar como? Eu estou ótimo!- ele saiu, e fechou a porta me deixando sozinha

Me joguei na cama. Sentia um aperto no coração. Peter ficara magoado. E isso me atormentava. Comecei a chorar. Era difícil vê-lo daquela forma, quando na realidade o que mais queria era abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, senti-lo próximo a mim. Aquele plano estava sendo difícil, bem mais do que eu imaginei. Será que eu conseguiria ir até o fim? Eu conseguiria ferir Peter? Quando só fato de decepcioná-lo me deixava desse jeito?

* * *

Já era noite quando acordei com um telefonema. O atendi ainda zonza e escutei a voz de Michael . Ele não deu muitos detalhes, mas me chamava para uma reunião no quarto que a gente estava usando como uma espécie de QG.

Eu só esperava a presença da nossa equipe e me surpreendi quando vi William Bell e Peter no local. E o segundo ainda evitava olhar para mim ( era duro constatar isso). Então essa era uma reunião "oficial", e não uma para discutir o nosso plano e os rumos dele.

Michael falava sobre o ataque a Nina Sharp e seu autor Brandon Fayette. Nina o havia contratado, pois ficou muito impressionada com seu currículo e idéias. Esperava que ele trouxesse grandes inovações à empresa. Ele se envolveu num projeto relativo à memória humana, onde deseja coisas como reavivar, implantar, ou apagar memórias. Depois de alguns anos de trabalho, o projeto de Brandon não vingou e ele foi demitido por Nina, e de certa forma saiu humilhado aos olhos da comunidade científica. Ele não dissera nada muito relevante à polícia, apenas que odiava Nina e que por isso atirou contra ela.

- Ele não falou nada sobre o atentado a Walter? – perguntou Bell

- Não. Depois da primeira declaração se recusou a falar e exigiu um advogado. Nada após isso- respondeu Michael

- Humm.. Há motivos para acreditar que esteja envolvido?- William ainda tinha dúvidas, nós sabíamos que ele não estava envolvido, já que ele não fazia parte do nosso grupo, mas não deveríamos demonstrar isso tão cedo

- Não achamos nada nesse sentido, ao que parece, Brandon e Walter nunca trabalharam juntos, e só se conheciam por causa de convenções da Massive Dynamics. – esclareceu Michael- Não há dados suficientes para entender nada ainda. Nós não conseguimos acesso a Fayette. Não dá nem para saber se ele faz parte do grupo que ameaça vocês. A polícia de Nova York vai entrar em contato com a de Boston, e tentarão definir se há alguma relação. Mas eles nos olham com desconfiança e parecem não querer dividir informações com a gente.

- Eu posso tentar influenciá-los a nos liberar mais informações. O que vocês querem?- falou Bell

- A melhor coisa agora seria conseguir uma conversa com Brandon – respondi, apesar de ter ficado um pouco de fora das investigações nas últimas horas, eu sabia que era isso que precisávamos para fingir uma investigação de verdade

- Hummm, vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Tem mais alguma coisa a resolver? - Peter que até então ficara calado se mostrava impaciente, aparentemente isso se devia ao que tinha acontecido conosco durante a tarde.

- Na verdade tem- falou William- A festa da empresa que seria hoje, foi adiada. Vamos tomar diversas ações para melhorar a segurança, e a faremos amanhã.

- Ela não foi cancelada? Quer dizer que Nina está no hospital à beira da morte e nós vamos festejar? – Peter falou um pouco alterado

- Nina está se recuperando, rapaz. E ela própria concordou comigo. Nós faremos a festa, é uma tradição. Não é um louco qualquer que nos encurralará. Vamos mostrar que continuamos a nossa programação e não estamos com medo.

- Muito bonito de se falar! Mas nada prático, né? Vamos mostrar ao Mundo que não estamos com medo desde que estejamos cercados de guarda-costas armados, não? Eu não vou participar disso, William.

- Peter, é preciso. Você esta com medo, mas não deve mostrar isso a todos. Estará protegido por seus guarda-costas, ninguém entrará com armas e tudo será monitorado – falou William

- Eu não estou com medo! É justamente o contrário, como vou mostrar a todos que não temos medo, se eu estarei cercado por dois gigantes armados, me desculpe Mark e Lisa, mas é isso que parecerá se vocês me acompanharem a festa – Peter virou para os dois, que como guarda-costas quase não falaram na "reunião" , eles apenas demonstraram um gesto de compreensão - Eu quero ir sozinho como um convidado qualquer.

- Isso é muito arriscado, Peter. Há ameaças contra você- tentei levá-lo a razão

- Tudo não estará seguro lá? Então um de vocês me deixe na porta e me busque , isso será suficiente. Não quero parecer um covarde para esses bandidos que nos ameaçam- ele falava mais alto que seu tom habitual

- Prefere parecer um alvo fácil, né? Nenhuma segurança é 100% garantida. Vai ser mais difícil invadir a festa, mas esse pessoal não está brincando, e não é impossível fazer isso. É bom ter alguém ao seu lado para te proteger se o pior acontecer- eu falei com a voz um pouco alterada

- Se acalmem. Peter, Anna tem razão. Você não pode ir sozinho a festa. È muito arriscado. Mas por que em vez de seus guarda-costas habituais, você não vai com outra pessoa? Alguém que esteja apenas te acompanhando? Alguém que se passe por algo similar a sua namorada? – falou William

- Você não está falando de ...? – eu estava entendo aonde William chegar, da nossa equipe só havia uma pessoa que se encaixaria nesse perfil

- De você minha cara! – falou William, Peter ficou mudo e eu também, aquela idéia de me portar como o encontro dele não me agradava, ainda mais depois do que acontecera a tarde, já ele eu não fazia idéia do que pensava

- Me parece uma ótima idéia – falou Michael praticamente me jogando na fogueira, é, eu teria que fazer aquilo, pelo menos para não levantar suspeitas sobre a minha "relação" complicada com Peter


	12. Apaixonado

**(Cap. 12) Apaixonado**

"**Quando se está apaixonado, pula-se do Empire State gritando 'Gerônimo' até bater no chão."**

**Teoria da Conspiração**

**POV Peter**

Eu havia passado o dia no Hotel. E isso até que foi bom. Não vira Anna. Somente Mark ficara para fazer minha proteção. Enquanto o resto do time fora à casa de Bell para implementar medidas de segurança para a festa que aconteceria a noite. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco infantil, afinal, Anna não era obrigada a ceder as minhas investidas. Mas às vezes, aquilo parecia um jogo, uma brincadeira, de atrai e repele. Estava aborrecido com isso.

Certos momentos, ela parecia estar interessada, parecia me querer da mesma forma que eu a quero. Mas depois vinha reações não sei da onde. Era como se ficarmos juntos fosse algo vil, tremendamente errado. Mas nós éramos solteiros. E eu gostava dela de verdade, talvez estivesse apaixonado. Nunca havia conhecido uma mulher como ela. Bonita, inteligente, e forte na maioria dos momentos, mas em outros parecia tão frágil, que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-la. A menos que ela... não sentisse o mesmo por mim. Mas de vez em quando, eu olhava em seus olhos e sabia que a afetava, ela parecia se importar comigo, ter ciúmes, dentre outras coisas. Anna realmente era bem complicada. Mas isso fazia parte de seu charme, era um dos aspectos me faziam gostar tanto dela.

Me lembrava do nosso último beijo e da discussão depois que culminou nesse impasse, nessa idéia de me manter afastado dela. Ela parecia ter retribuído. Por um tempo ela não demonstrou nenhum sinal contrário. Parecia estar imersa naquele momento, suas ações e seu corpo davam sinais disso. Mas depois me repeliu. E veio com aquela coisa de que eu era cliente. Mais uma vez! Seu corpo parecia dizer uma coisa e sua boca outra. Me dispensou novamente. Só que dessa vez, fora pior. Aquilo me ferira mais que do que as anteriores e não consegui levar numa boa.

Entretanto, iria à festa com ela. Não sei se desejava ou se amaldiçoava aquilo . De qualquer forma, não tinha como fugir. Já estava chegando a hora. Tomei um banho, e me arrumei. Há muito tempo, não vestia um Smoking, mas essa "comemoração" exigia isso. Ainda me olhei no espelho. Estava muito bem, parecia à vontade. Como uma roupa pode passar uma impressão tão falsa?

Fui até o corredor e vi Mark:

- Anna, já está pronta?- perguntei

- Ainda não. Você sabe como são as garotas com essas coisas, Peter. Lisa está com ela no quarto dela, ajudando-a se preparar.

- Bem, então esperarei aqui.

Eu já começava a achar que ela não viria, quando Anna apareceu. Ela estava deslumbrante. Usava um vestido longo preto sem alças (acho que chamam de tomara que caia), que era solto no corpo, um colar e soltara o cabelo (na maioria do tempo ela o matinha preso em um rabo de cavalo). Me lembrei de seu vestido vermelho quando a conheci. Agora, ela conseguira ficar mais bonita do que naquele dia. Eu não conseguia fazer nada além de admirá-la.

- Vamos, Peter. Peter? – quando dei por mim Anna me chamava

- Ahh... Vamos! – falei saindo do meu devaneio

O nosso caminho até a casa de Wiliam foi quase silencioso, falamos apenas o necessário. Mas quando ela não estava vendo, eu a olhava para admirá-la. Afinal, ela estava tão bela. Ao chegarmos à festa, apresentei Anna a algumas pessoas por educação. Mas me mantive distante dela. Bebi um pouco, experimentei coisas servidas pelo bufê. Falei com alguns cientistas, empresários, e claro com mulheres. Eu era um herdeiro rico, então muitas me davam atenção. A maioria devia pensar que um casamento comigo seria extremamente vantajoso. Sendo que umas foram até bem atrevidas. Mas na verdade, a única mulher que eu queria naquele momento não agia dessa forma. Ela me afastava.

Eu olhei para Anna. Ela me observava. Estava sozinha num canto do salão. E parecia deslocada, é claro, ela não conhecia ninguém além de mim e Bell. Os garçons passavam por ela, mas ela não aceitava nada. Estava a trabalho, e agia de forma profissional. Mas me parecia bem triste. E comecei a me sentir culpado por isso.

Pedi licença a garota que conversava, e cujo o papo não me interessava nem um pouco. Fui à varanda, precisava de ar. O que estava fazendo? Eu abandonei Anna naquele lugar, enquanto ia atrás de outras mulheres, e nem estava me divertindo com isso. Não era uma atitude nobre. Eu estava com raiva, era verdade. Mas merecia a morte só por deixá-la com aquela expressão triste no rosto. Estava prestes a ir atrás dela, quando ela apareceu na varanda:

- Peter ... Essa situação, a gente precisa conversar. – ela foi direta e tinha razão

- Concordo.

- Eu sei que o que aconteceu ontem, complicou as coisas. Me desculpe – ela mantinha o olhar triste

- Anna, você não tem que se desculpar, eu é que não estou agindo bem.

- Não está – ela sorriu, como era bonito o seu sorriso, como era bom vê-lo – De qualquer forma, não podemos continuar assim. Talvez se esquecêssemos ...– eu não podia esquecer nada

- Eu não consigo. Mas a gente pode tentar agir de uma forma mais normal, o que acha?

- Ótimo – mais uma vez ela sorria, eu podia ficar ali dizendo coisas que a agradassem, só para ver aquele sorriso

- Vamos para o salão? – eu sorri para ela

Nós voltamos. E conversamos animadamente. Começamos a olhar as pessoas em volta, e imaginar em que elas trabalhavam, e se resolvessem fazer um ataque, que armas usariam. Era uma brincadeira com algo sério, mas era engraçado e nos divertíamos com isso:

- Aquele ali usaria um canhão ultra-sônico, que nos deixaria todos surdos e tontos. E o que você acha daquele? –Anna ria , eu indiquei um homem careca e baixinho, que usava óculos com aros grossos

- Com esses óculos, ele podia ampliar a ação de um laser e botar fogo nas coisas e pessoas– eu ri, ela também , e percebi a aproximação de uma das moças que tinha conversado antes

- Só você para imaginar óculos como uma arma tão mortal.

- Qualquer coisa pode ser uma arma, Peter, mesmo que pareça inofensiva– disse Anna que não parecia incomodada com a moça que já estava bem próxima de nós, mas essa última começou a falar para mim quase como se Anna não existisse

- Peter, vamos dançar? Você me deve uma dança, não?

- Sinto, mas acho que Anna não gostará disso, não é? Eu vim com ela! – me virei para Anna, torcia que ela afirmasse isso para a garota (e que fosse verdade)

- Me importo mesmo. O Peter é meu ! – ela disse possessiva, tinha sido muito bom ouvir aquilo,mesmo que não fosse verdade.

A garota saiu e eu me virei para Anna:

- Obrigado.

- Por quê? Estamos em um "encontro" hoje, não? – ela falava brincando

- Sabe considerando esse fato. Talvez a gente devesse dançar...é isso que se esperaria nessa situação. A menos que você ache que irá ultrapassar o limite da nossa "farsa".

- Não ultrapassaria. Eu adoraria, Peter.

Nós fomos para pista de dança enquanto tocava uma música lenta, uma daquelas para casais apaixonados, e mais propícias para o fim de festa( apesar de que essa não estava próxima do final). Eu segurei Anna pela cintura e mantive o meu corpo próximo ao dela. Nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, e era uma sensação muito boa, eu fazia muito esforço para não beijá-la, e comecei a falar enquanto nos movíamos devagar pela pista:

- Quer dizer que eu sou seu?

- Sim, todo meu. – ela tinha aquele lindo sorriso no rosto

Estávamos tão próximos, praticamente sentia a sua respiração, e via os seus lábios pulsando a minha frente quase que puxando os meus. Eu não ia conseguir resistir, e mesmo depois da última rejeição, aproximei mais ainda o meu rosto do dela.


	13. Música

**(Cap. 13) Música**

"_**Toque, Sam. Toque As Time Goes By."**_

_**Casablanca**_

**POV Olivia**

Peter aproximava o seu rosto do meu. E eu não conseguia resistir, não tinha forças para impedi-lo. Já esperava sentir os seus lábios nos meus quando ele desviou o rosto e falou em meu ouvido:

- Parece música de fim de festa, né? – eu não disse nada, mas ele continuou- Vamos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso? – ele pegou a minha mão e me levou até o palco onde banda tocava

Durante o trajeto eu só pensava no que acontecia. O que eu fazia? Conseguia me afastar um pouco, mas voltava a flertar com ele em seguida. Isso não podia acontecer, eu tinha que me manter próxima a ele, mas não dessa forma. Eu teria que destruí-lo, assim ficaria mais difícil para mim, e minha equipe com certeza não apoiaria esse tipo aproximação, não agora. Ainda bem que Peter desviara o rosto no último momento. Pois eu não conseguiria. E as conseqüências de um beijo nosso no meio de tantas pessoas não seria agradável para mim. Qual seria a reação dos meus colegas? Como justificaria isso? Com certeza não poderia falar a verdade pra eles.

E ele, o que pretendia? Por que me levara ao palco? Pediria uma música especial à banda? Ele começou a conversar com um dos membros, quando vi havia subido lá. Peter me jogou seu casaco, pegou uma guitarra e se posicionou em frente a um microfone:

- Boa noite! Eu sou Peter Bishop. Me desculpem interromper a festa dessa maneira. Mas eu também gostaria de tocar umas músicas para vocês. Espero que gostem– todos olhavam surpresos para atitude dele, ninguém pensava que o filho do Dr. Bishop soubesse tocar, e provavelmente não esperavam muita coisa disso, mas ele estava atraente no palco, com sua roupa, pose, jeito, e chamava bastante atenção - Should I Stay Or Should I Go!

E ele começou a tocar rock com a banda acompanhando-o. O som era muito bom, e as pessoas se animaram, batiam palmas, dançavam e até soltaram alguns gritos. Quando ele começou a cantar então, a comoção aumentou:

"_Darling you´ve got to let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_If you say that you are mine_

_I'll be here 'til the end of time_

_So you got to let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_It's always tease tease tease_

_You're happy when I'm on my knees_

_One day is fine, next is black_

_So if you want me off your back_

_Well come on and let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_An' if I stay it will be double_

_So come on and let me know_

_This indecision's bugging me_

_Esta indecision me molesta_

_If you don't want me, set me free_

_Si no me quieres,librame_

_Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be_

_Diga me que tengo ser_

_Don't you know which clothes even fit me?_

_¿Sabes que ropa me quedar?_

_Come on and let me know_

_Pero que tienes que decir_

_Should I cool it or should I blow?_

_¿Me debo ir o quedarme?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_¿Yo me frio o lo sophlo?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_¿Yo me frio o lo sophlo?_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_Si me voy - va haber peligro_

_And if I stay it will be double_

_Si me quedo es doble_

_So you gotta let me know_

_Me tienes que decir_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_¿Yo me frio o lo sophlo?"_

A platéia estava animada. Mas ele não parecia notar isso. Enquanto tocava e cantava, olhava o tempo todo para mim. Eu entendi, aquela música era minha, era sobre a gente, meu jogo de vai e vem com ele. E eu passei a olhá-lo enquanto dançava com som dele. Entrei na brincadeira, era uma sensação muito boa e eu sorria verdadeiramente para Peter. Ele terminou de tocar e todos aplaudiam. Pediam mais. Ele atendeu esse desejo e falou ao microfone:

- Pride!

"_One man come in the name of love_

_One man come and go._

_One man come here to justify_

_One man to overthrow._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love._

_One man caught on a barbed wire fence_

_One man here resist_

_One man washed up on an empty beach_

_One man betrayed with a kiss._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love._

_Early morning, April four_

_Shot rings out in the Memphis sky._

_Free at last, they took your life_

_They could not take your pride._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love._

_In the name of love_

_What more in the name of love."_

Todos continuavam bem animados. E nós ficamos nos olhando, essa música também era para mim. Quando ela acabou ainda queriam mais e Peter voltou a falar no microfone:

- Gostaria de dedicar essas músicas anteriores a uma mulher que conheci e que virou a minha cabeça. O nome dela é ... – ele fez uma pausa, eu esperava escutar o nome, nossa aquilo não era bom! Uma declaração pública complicaria tudo! Estava preocupada- Olivia! – ele me olhava brincalhão com um belo sorriso, fiquei um pouquinho aliviada, não totalmente já que esse nome também traria um pouco de complicação, mas eu conseguiria explicar melhor aos meus colegas, e ninguém além deles entenderia a referência- Se quiserem mais uma música gritem o nome dela. O nome da minha musa.

- Olivia! – as pessoas gritavam animadas, e para mim era como se todos me chamassem pelo meu nome verdadeiro, foi uma sensação boa, como se eu não estivesse mentindo naquele momento

- Ok, pessoal. Essa música é mais uma vez dedicada a Olivia, e é a última. Ok? - o público fez um som de lamentação, mas quando Peter voltou a falar e tocar, foi substituído por aplausos e gritos - Stay The Night! – ele estava tão charmoso!

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

_Hey! It's 72 degrees_

_Zero chance of rain_

_It's been a perfect day_

_We're all spinning on our heels_

_So far away from real_

_In Californ-i-a_

_We watched the sun set from my car_

_We all took it in_

_And by the time that it was dark_

_You and me had something, yeah_

_Chorus:_

_And if this is what we've got_

_Then what we've got is gold_

_We're shining bright and_

_I want you, I want you to know_

_The morning's on its way_

_Our friends all said goodbye_

_There's nowhere else to go_

_I hope that you'll stay the night_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, You'll stay the night_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah_

_We've been singing Billy Jean_

_Mixing Vodka with caffeine_

_We've got strangers stopping by_

_And though you're out of tune_

_Girl you blow my mind you do_

_And all I'll say is_

_I don't want to say goodnight_

_If there's no quiet corner_

_To get to know each other_

_Then there's no hurry_

_I'm a patiient man, as you'll discover_

_Cos if this is what we've got_

_Then what we've got is gold_

_We're shining bright and_

_I want you, I want you to know_

_The morning's on its way_

_Our friends all said goodbye_

_There's nowhere else to go_

_I hope that you'll stay the night_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh...you'll stay the night_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh...yeah_

_Just like the song on my radio said_

_We'll share the shelter of my single bed_

_But it's a different tune that's stuck in my head_

_And it go-o-oes…"_

Depois que terminou a música, Peter fez uma reverência a todos, cumprimentou o pessoal da banda e veio até a mim. Ele tinha feito um belo Show e havia encantado a maioria das pessoas, principalmente as mulheres. Se já era difícil resistir ao seu jeito charmoso, ficara mais depois daquele show para mim. Além disso, a maioria das mulheres lá só esperavam uma chance com ele, e eu não daria isso a elas. Com Peter ao meu lado, eu estava feliz e havia me tornado a mulher mais invejada da festa.

Ainda ficamos mais algumas horas. Mas tudo aparentou passar tão depressa. Certos momentos, parecia que eu e Peter estávamos sozinhos apesar do povo que nos cercava. Ele e eu dançamos bastante, conversamos e rimos. De vez em quando alguém vinha se despedir da gente, ou cumprimentá-lo pelas músicas que tocara, mas isso nos tomava apenas breves momentos.

Quando dei por mim, o local já estava ficando bem vazio. Era madrugada. Eu e Peter resolvemos ir. O caminho até o hotel foi bem silencioso, mas de um tipo diferente da ida, não tinha constrangimento, e sim admiração. Peter me observou durante todo o tempo. Seu olhar demonstrava encantamento. E ele sorria, como estava bonito! Irresistível. Tenho que admitir que também lancei alguns olhares do tipo a ele. Era como se compartilhássemos um mesmo segredo não dito.

Quando entramos no elevador, Peter pegou em minha mão e aproximou seu corpo do meu. Ele olhava em meus olhos e sorriu de forma carinhosa. Eu queria sorrir de volta, mas uma tristeza tomou conta de mim, eram muitos problemas. Ele se afastou, olhou para o chão e começou a falar num tom baixo e arrependido:

- Desculpe, Anna. Eu não devia mais tentar... – o interrompi

- Por você continua tentando, Peter? Pode ter a mulher que quiser. Por que eu? - tentava entender o que acontecia entre a gente

- Será? – ele voltou a olhar em meu rosto – Você é a mulher que eu quero! Eu realmente me importo... realmente gosto de você!

- Por que eu? Sou tão ... complicada.

- Ahh- ele sorriu calmo, se aproximou de mim, colocou a mão em meu rosto, e começou a me fazer carinho – Eu adoro isso! Desde criança adorava resolver enigmas e montar quebras cabeças. E você é assim complexa como um enigma, é apaixonante. Não precisa ficar com medo. Prefiro morrer a te ferir.

Ele me beijou com paixão, um beijo voraz que roubava todo o meu ar. E mesmo com tantos impedimentos e problemas, resolvi não resistir mais. Com ele eu ficava realmente feliz. Desde que era criança, não tivera momentos tão bons quanto os que eu tinha com Peter. Era como se tivesse encontrado o meu lugar nesse mundo em que me sentia tão perdida.

Descolamos os nossos lábios quando o elevador abriu a porta chegando ao nosso andar. Ficamos de mãos dadas e fomos até a porta do meu quarto. Peter me beijou, só que dessa vez de forma mais calma, e depois falou:

- Boa noite, Anna – ele pretendia me deixar lá, mas não queria isso

- Não vá, Peter. Fica comigo! – pedi a ele

- Tem certeza? Pois não sei como lidarei com mais uma rejeição- ele sorria, mas seu tom era sério

- Tenho. Não te rejeitarei – falei decidida

Abri a porta do quarto e o levei a até minha cama. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão de surpresa e felicidade. Aproximei meu corpo do dele e ele me beijou com desejo, me jogou na cama e veio para cima de mim...


	14. Dinheiro

**(Cap. 14) Dinheiro**

"_**Você e eu somos parecidos. Fodemos gente por dinheiro."**_

_**Uma Linda Mulher**_

**POV Peter**

É tão bom olhá-la dormindo calmamente. Sentir o seu corpo quente junto ao meu. Ao mesmo tempo que não posso acreditar que Anna está em meus braços novamente. E como estou feliz, mesmo nessa situação confusa em que vivemos. Mesmo com essa ameaça e atentados a nossa volta. Não quero que esse momento acabe, parece que poderia ficar eternamente assim. Mas ela começa a se mexer e percebo que está prestes a acordar:

- Bom dia – falo sorrindo enquanto ela abre os olhos

- Bom dia – ela me sorri de forma encantadora, esfrega os olhos e depois volta a falar – Quantas horas são?

- Não faço idéia – respondo e ela me olha de forma estranha

- Tem pouco tempo que acordou?

-Não ... – dou uma gargalhada- Não queria sair do seu lado. Nunca se sabe se terei outra oportunidade de ficar assim – eu sorri

- Peter!- ela fala num tom alto

- A...- ela acaba não me deixando falar o seu nome ao me beijar com fulgor – Bem, acho que terei mais oportunidades, né?

- Sim, acho que sim. Mas deve ser tarde. Tenho que trabalhar- ela tenta se levantar, mas eu a puxo de volta para mim,e a beijo novamente

- Ontem você trabalhou até tarde. Acho que merece uma folga essa manhã, não?

- Peter ... Não foi bem um trabalho.

- Bem, não digo o que aconteceu nesse quarto... Mas voltamos tarde da festa. Será que não daria para aproveitar um pouquinho mais? – eu a beijei novamente e ela pareceu concordar com a minha idéia

Comecei a escutar um toque de celular, e tentei fingir que nada acontecia. Mas Anna interrompeu o nosso beijo, estendeu a mão pegando o seu telefone e falou:

- Tenho que atender, pode ser importante - eu demonstrei um olhar de compreensão , ela se levantou e começou a falar

Depois de algum tempo, voltou até mim e se sentou na cama:

- Era Michael. Conseguimos uma conversa com Brandon. Vai ser em poucas horas. Sou eu quem vou falar com ele. Tenho que ir, Peter. Me arrumar, comer alguma coisa e correr para a delegacia.

- Eu também vou, Anna.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Pode ser perigoso para você.

- Eu vou, ninguém vai me segurar aqui!

Anna e eu decidimos não revelar a nossa relação, pelo menos por enquanto. Seríamos discretos, ela insistiu nisso. E por causa disso, ela desviou a atenção do meu guarda costas de plantão, enquanto eu voltava escondido para o meu quarto.

Conseguimos chegar a tempo para falar com Brandon. Nos levaram a uma sala e deixaram que eu e Anna falássemos com ele. Ele me parecia um homem calmo e sensato, mas estava algemado numa mesa o que o impedia de nos atacar. A conversa começou bem difícil, ele não queria falar nada. Anna tentava, mas ele permanecia quase mudo, apenas resmungando uma coisa ou outra:

- Não adianta! Não quero conversar. Eu matei Nina Sharp e pronto!

- Você não matou Nina. Ela está viva - Anna falou e ele pareceu surpreso

- Isso é só questão de tempo.

- Não, ela está bem. Se recuperando – falei

- A polícia disse o contrário.

- Você sabe quem sou não é? – ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça – Então confie em mim. Eu sei mais sobre isso do que a polícia,Nina está bem e se recuperando. Você falhou! Quero saber com quem está trabalhando, e porque tentaram matar meu pai e Nina?

- Seu pai? – ele me olhou surpreso- Não fiz nada com seu pai! Só tentei matar Nina.

- Não é isso que parece! Vai me dizer que dois atentados assim contra membros da Massive Dynamics é apenas uma coincidência? – falou Anna decidida

- È o que penso. Talvez tenha sido um incentivo para mim... Não tenho nada contra o Dr. Bishop, se fosse até o Bell. Mas não acho que Walter Bishop esteja envolvido com aquilo que fizeram comigo- ele parecia sincero

- Então você não está querendo se vingar da Massive Dynamics? - perguntei

- Particularmente não. Seu pai e a empresa devem ter muitos inimigos. Mas meu alvo era apenas Nina. Foi ela que realmente acabou comigo. Me incentivou a trabalhar com manipulação de memórias, e depois de muito tempo, quando já estávamos próximos de um resultado. Ela cancela tudo, me demite, dizendo que havia muitos problemas éticos envolvidos. E depois descubro que a Massive Dynamics iria apresentar um protótipo de uma terapia com manipulação e recuperação de memória. Roubaram a minha idéia, o desenvolvimento, tudo! Não me deram nem crédito!

- O que você fala é algo muito grave. Por que não mostrou isso a polícia? Ou abriu um processo em vez tentar um assassinato? – falei

- Eu fiz isso. Mas Nina mostrou arquivos de um projeto controlado pelo Dr. Bell e por um tal de Dr. Window. A pesquisa era bem mais antiga e desenvolvida que a minha e segundo Nina foi por isso que fui demitido, por trabalhar em algo que já estava sendo desenvolvido,e como não tinha envolvimento nesse projeto, não teria direito a lucros, ou nada relativo a ele. Os documentos que ela forjou eram tão bons, que o juiz aceitou tudo e deu ganho de causa a ela. Mas eu tenho certeza, aquele era o meu projeto. As minhas idéias e ela roubou tudo. A história sobre Bell e Window é apenas uma fachada. Ela me destruiu, acabou com a minha reputação e carreira, merece morrer por causa disso! – ele falava com raiva

O nosso tempo já estava terminando e Brandon foi levado. Eu havia acreditado nele, ele não parecia envolvido no ataque a Walter. Sua história era um pouco paranóica, mas talvez ele tivesse razão, ou tudo aquilo tinha sido algum grande engano. De qualquer forma, não parecia envolvido nessa conspiração contra a Massive Dynamics e nós praticamente voltávamos a estaca zero. Pelo menos, essa confusão tinha servido para juntar Anna e eu.

Nós ainda trocamos alguns beijos no estacionamento e voltamos ao Hotel, onde aconteceu uma reunião sobre a conversa com Brandon e onde também decidimos que voltaríamos para Boston. Essa vinda à Nova York ia ficaria na minha memória, mas não havia mais nada para fazermos lá.

Walter ficou bem aliviado ao me ver. Chegou até me examinar como se eu tivesse levado um tiro (ou estivesse doente) como Nina. Ele andava confuso depois que fora baleado, e essa ação deveria ser por causa disso. Mas deu para perceber o quanto ela estava genuinamente preocupado comigo.

A noite, eu e Anna fomos até o meu quarto e ficamos juntos. Quando eu estava praticamente dormindo com ela deitada em meu peito, escutei um barulho de mensagem recebida em meu celular. Já era bem tarde, mas fiquei curioso, peguei meu aparelho e percebi que a mensagem tinha um vídeo que me deixou bem assustado, nele o mesmo homem escondido pela escuridão ameaçava:

- Vocês tiveram uma surpresa, não? Bem feito, mas por mais que admiremos a atitude do Senhor Fayette não podemos assumir a responsabilidade por ela. Isso só mostra o quão fétida é essa empresa, só pensam em dinheiro e ferram as pessoas por isso. E ainda tentam enganar o mundo, tentam se portar como pessoas respeitáveis e caridosas. Mas nós sabemos quem são vocês de verdade, assim como Dr. Fayette. Suas ações podres só trazem inimigos. O dinheiro não irá protegê-los. E vocês não perdem por esperar, estamos à espreita, e vamos acabar com todos, não tem como fugir disso!


	15. Amor

**(Cap. 15) Amor**

"_**O amor deve ser uma coisa inesperada. Como cair num bueiro"**_

_**A modelo e a casamenteira**_

**POV Olivia**

Peter havia ficado bem preocupado com o vídeo que recebera. Era o primeiro que fora enviado diretamente a ele. O primeiro que mostrara sem sombra de dúvida que ele também era um alvo. Eu pude acalmá-lo, já que estava com ele. Mas a verdade é que por causa disso nós acabamos dormindo tarde.

Era cada vez mais difícil mentir para ele, e saber que eu era uma das responsáveis por aquilo que o afligia. Ainda mais agora que nós éramos... Afinal, o que nós éramos agora? Namorados? Amantes? Amantes escondidos? Não sabia como nomear a nossa relação, ainda mais em vista da minha face dupla. Mas eu realmente gostava dele. E me incomodava muito enganá-lo. Me sentia mal quando ele me chamava de Anna. Era como se ele estivesse falando com outra pessoa e não comigo. Como queria que ele me chamasse de Olivia. E como preferia que ele não falasse aquele nome, deixando as suas declarações sem alvo,algo como apenas você é maravilhosa, sem o Anna.

Nós fomos à filial da Massive Dynamics no dia seguinte. E Walter fez questão de nos acompanhar. Tinha grande rancor por ele devido ao passado, mas esse Walter me parecia outro. Ainda tinha aquele ar orgulhoso, mas parecia tão inocente quase como se fosse uma criança. A presença dele e Astrid no carro deu até uma animada no trajeto. Suas frases e perguntas eram engraçadas, e era como se estivéssemos levando uma criança ao zoológico, com Astrid sempre paciente como uma babá.

Enquanto Walter fazia perguntas a algumas pessoas da nossa equipe. O resto fingia que rastreava o último vídeo enviado. Era triste ver Peter como o único que realmente queria tirar uma resposta daí. Mas ele também não sabia que o vídeo era impossível de ser rastreado.

Uma visita surpresa de William Bell interrompeu um pouco as coisas. Ele e Walter foram a uma sala reservada para conversar. Claro que nesse momento Miranda "foi" ao banheiro. Ela com sua capacidade de ficar invisível podia passar despercebida e ouvir o que eles conversavam.

Depois de um tempo Bell e Walter voltaram, mas devido a presença de todos não conseguimos conversar. Wiliam já tinha ido embora. Mas ainda havia Peter, Walter e Astrid que não poderiam escutar o que falávamos. Quando esses resolveram almoçar, surgiu a oportunidade perfeita:

- Então, Emily, sobre o que eles falaram? – perguntei a Miranda

- Não entendi tudo muito bem. Mas falaram sobre algo secreto relativo à Brandon Fayette. Realmente tem algum problema com esse funcionário. E o Dr Bishop estava bem preocupado, dizia que Peter não poderia saber de nada.

- Mas qual é esse problema?- perguntou Simon

- Como disse, não deu para entender bem, eles pareciam não dizer coisa com coisa. Você poderia tentar escutar os pensamentos do Doutor.

- Já tentei ,é muito confuso, cheio de devaneios – falou Simon sério, mas eu não consegui conter um risinho ao pensar em como entrar na mente de Walter seria uma tarefa árdua, idéias misturadas com comida, programas de televisão, dentre outras coisas, devia ser enlouquecedor- Alguma idéia, Anna? – ele se virou para mim

- Mas o que eles falaram mesmo? Pelo menos o assunto? – eu tentava disfarçar o meu pensamento e que me diverti com aquilo

- Falavam algo sobre uma janela. Que ninguém poderia saber principalmente Peter. Que aquilo poderia se tornar uma grande mancha.

- Será que tem haver com os testes do Cortexiphan? - perguntou Michael

- Duvido, mas parece ser algo ruim que eles fizeram- falou Miranda, e uma idéia surgiu em minha mente

- Espera aí, janela e Brandon? Quando eu e Peter conversamos com ele, Brandon falou algo sobre um dr. Window, será que essa não seria a janela? – todos me olharam animados e eu continuei – Vamos investigar isso, acho que daí descobriremos mais um podre da Massive Dynamics

Durante a tarde, fingimos olhar a mensagem , mas na verdade investigávamos a tal janela ou dr. Window. Havia um projeto bem antigo sobre a tal janela. Os participantes dele eram Bell, Walter e Carla, a antiga assistente de Walter. Será que era por isso que eu achei algo estranho com ela quando eu e Peter fizemos aquelas perguntas? Os registros sobre esse projeto eram bem vagos, não falavam sobre o que era, mas tudo estava ficando promissor. E podíamos recorrer a Carla para aprofundarmos nele. Também havia uma série de dados sobre o Dr. Window. Ele participou de diversas pesquisas, e tinha o nome vinculado a várias invenções e terapias da empresa. Mas não havia sequer uma foto dele, e ninguém além de Walter e Bell parecia conhecê-lo. E essas pesquisas ocorreram sempre após o encerramento do projeto da janela. Havia algo errado ali. Tinha certeza.

Tive que conter a minha animação à noite. Pelo o que Peter sabia não tínhamos nada sobre o vídeo que ele recebera. E era nisso que deveríamos estar empenhados. Mas pelo menos quando estávamos entre 4 paredes e sozinhos eu podia mostrar o que eu sentia. Pois nesse ambiente o meu comportamento feliz não se devia a investigações e sim a ele. Era muito bom ficar com ele, sentir os seus braços e corpo. Apesar de me sentir culpada, eu ficava feliz com ele, era como se tivesse encontrado meu lugar nesse mundo.

Eu estava deitada em seu peito, seus braços em volta da minha cintura como se me protegesse desse mundo hostil. Ele levou os braços até minha cabeça e a moveu de modo que eu olhasse em seus olhos e de forma calma e direta ele disse:

- Eu te amo ... – meu coração estava disparado, meu Deus, aquilo era verdade, eu sabia disso, mas não queria escutar Anna no final, tudo isso traria uma aura falsa, o beijei apressada de forma que ele não conseguiu dizer o nome

Enquanto o beijava meus pensamentos me perturbavam. O que ele dissera me fizera tão bem. O que eu falaria a ele? Não poderia dizer nada além da verdade e quando nós encerramos o beijo, eu sorri e disse:

- Eu te amo, Peter – não devia me sentir assim, mas era a mais pura verdade


	16. Medo

**(Cap. 16) Medo**

_"**-Estou com medo.**_

_**- Os sentimentos dão medo. E às vezes machucam. Se você não sente dor, não sentirá nada."**_

**Gente como a gente**

**POV Walter**

Tenho vivido nesse mundo reduzido, em cadeiras de rodas com dificuldade de me mover e me lembrar de detalhes, mas até que isso tem suas vantagens. Meu filho Peter está de volta. Eu e ele evitamos falar sobre os eventos que nos separaram, mas começo a pensar que ele já não tem tanto rancor, e quem sabe me admira e gosta de mim. E de qualquer forma tem sido bem paciente com seu velho pai.

Estou pensando em fazer um pudim especial, o seu preferido de quando era criança. Ou quem sabe possa dar uma incrementada na receita, acho que ele ficaria extremamente feliz. Meus ajudantes Asteróide e Jonas podem me auxiliar nisso.

Eles me trazem os ingredientes e eu vou colocando tudo. Qual é o modo de fazer mesmo? Agora devo colocar em banho Maria? Ahh, o que isso importa, vai ficar tudo ótimo. Asteróide parece não acreditar no que estou fazendo, mas me passa as coisas sem pestanejar. Jonas é mais calado, gosta de observar, não sei, ele nunca fez nada errado comigo, mas as vezes, acho que ele me olha de maneira estranha. Será que há algum problema com o rapaz?

Está tudo resolvido, coloquei no forno. Agora resta esperar duas horas, ou serão uma? Hummm. Meus ajudantes arrumam a bagunça enquanto espero tudo ficar pronto. Nossa, como seria bom fazer algo como dissecar um animal ou um corpo humano enquanto espero. Mas eles não me deixam fazer nada do tipo. Ou quem sabe fazer um híbrido. Acho que um animal formado por DNA de cobra com cachorro daria um belo animal de estimação. Já pensou que gracinha, uma cobra com pêlos de poodle antialérgico ou um cachorrinho cheio de escamas? Adorável! Vou investir nisso na minha próxima pesquisa.

De repente, vejo Asteróide correndo até o forno. Que inconveniente, ela não sabe que ainda não está pronto? Vai estragar a minha receita:

- O que você está fazendo, Asteróide?

- Nada , só tirando o seu carvão do fogo – comecei a sentir um cheiro forte de queimado e vi o meu pudim praticamente carbonizado nas mãos dela

- A culpa é sua, devia ter tirando o meu pudim do fogo antes... E agora, o Peter não poderá comer isso- falei um pouco alterado, mas eu não estava com raiva de verdade

- Sinto muito, Walter. Mas só segui as suas instruções!

- Qual é o problema pessoal? – Peter perguntou aparecendo na sala

- Estava tentando impedir o Walter de colocar fogo na casa- respondeu Asteróide

- E parece que foi bem sucedida nisso, apesar de não ter conseguido salvar esse bolo- ele falou sorridente, parecia feliz, tenho reparado que ele está mais contente nos últimos dias

- Peter, que surpresa! - vejo Anna atrás dele e continuo – Ah, você também, Anna. Adoro suas visitas.

- Eu estou hospedada aqui, Walter. Sem contar que eu trabalho para você. Então não podemos dizer que é uma visita! – a graciosa Anna me responde

- Ahhh, adoro a sua presença. Por que não vamos à sala enquanto Asteróide e Jonas arrumam aqui? O cheiro não está muito agradável!

- Claro, Walter – responde Anna

Eu, Peter e Anna fomos até a sala do piano. Ela é a namorada de Peter, e acho que parte da felicidade dele nos últimos tempos se deve a ela. Os dois tentam disfarçar, pois pensam que sou tolo, mas não conseguem. Eu vejo o olhar deles. Como são bobos. Achavam que eu não notaria isso? Adoro a companhia dela, ela é um pouco tímida, mas é inteligente e deixa meu filho muito feliz. Que pai não gostaria disso? Penso em como será a nossa convivência depois do casamento dos dois.

- Então soube que Peter deu um show em Nova York? – começo repassando umas conversas que ouvi, ambos parecem assustados

- Como assim? – ele pergunta confuso

- Você tocando e cantando na festa. Ou fez ou outro show lá?

- Ahh, sim. As pessoas gostaram, não é? – ele falou um pouco tímido

- O que você achou do nosso Peter, Anna? - perguntei

- Peter foi ótimo. Parecia que nasceu para cantar e tocar guitarra.

- Isso é porque você não o viu tocando piano!- falei enquanto Peter sorria

- Piano? Dessa eu não sabia! – ela falou

- É exagero do Walter – Peter tentava se menosprezar

- Exagero, nada. Desde criança, eu ficava emocionado quando ouvia Peter tocar piano. È um dos pianistas mais talentosos que já ouvi. E eu adoro música. Nem sei por que ele trocou o piano pela guitarra.

- É verdade, Peter? Você toca piano?- perguntou Anna animada

- Tem um exagero do Walter, mas toco sim – ele ria para ela

-Vai filho, mostra para ela. As mulheres gostam disso, não? Ela não vai resistir – falei olhando para Anna

- Walter! – ele falou ensaiando uma entonação de raiva, mas sabia que era só pose

- Eu gostaria, Peter – ela o incentivava – E nem precisamos mudar de sala. –se referia ao piano que ficava ali e há algum tempo parecia somente um enfeite

- Ele está afinado, Walter? – ele me perguntou

- Claro, sempre mando afinar. Nunca perdi a esperança que você voltasse a tocar nele!

Peter sentou a frente do piano e começou a tocar, o som tomava conta da casa. E uma sensação doce me preenchia, há muito tempo aquela melodia não ecoava pela mansão. Ele tocava a Rapsódia de Paganini, uma música romântica para sua garota. Ela o olhava encantada. E ele retribuía os olhares. Era tão bonito ver os dois assim.

Após a música, notei que o telefone da casa tocava. Mas não pretendia atendê-lo. Peter se levantou e começou a falar. Que pena, aquele som irritante estragara a apresentação do meu garoto. Em pouco tempo, ele passou o aparelho para mim:

- Querem falar comigo? – perguntei surpreso, devido ao meu estado, há algum tempo as pessoas tinham parado de me ligar

- Sim. È Carla Warren, ela parece nervosa. – nem me lembrava da última vez que tinha conversado com ela, mas se estava me ligando devia ser importante, ela já começou falando descompassada

- Sinto muito, Walter. Eu tentei resistir, mas eram dois homens que pareciam dominar a minha mente, e me faziam sentir tão mal.

- Do que você está falando, Carla? –ela estava muito confusa, até lembrava eu mesmo nos últimos tempos

- Dois homens vieram aqui. Queriam saber coisas da época em que nós trabalhávamos juntos. Pareciam adivinhar o que eu pensava, e a presença deles me fazia sentir tão mal. Acabei falando o que não devia, eles acabaram descobrindo coisas que prometi não contar a ninguém. Sinto muito, Walter, eu não consegui resistir- ela parecia desesperada

- O que eles descobriram?

- Sobre a Janela. Eu falei sobre ela!

Um medo tomou conta de mm. Isso não podia acontecer. Peter não podia saber sobre a janela, ainda mais agora que estávamos bem. Ele não podia saber das tramas em que tinha me metido, e das fraudes que havia participado. Ele era um homem bom, íntegro. Não iria me perdoar. E eu não agüentaria vê-lo indo embora novamente.


	17. Decepção

**(Cap. 17) Decepção**

"_**As decepções destroem mais vidas que todas as doenças conhecidas"**_

_**O entardecer de uma estrela**_

**POV Peter**

Uma virada interessante havia acontecido nas investigações. Dois homens foram atrás de Carla e conseguiram obter informações que ela recusou a contar quais eram. Mas parece ser algo importante.

Pelo modo de agir dos tais homens, só pode ser uma coisa, eles fazem parte do grupo que vem nos atacando. Carla não conseguiu dar a descrição de nenhum deles. Segundo ela, era como se estivem envoltos em fumaça, e ela só se lembrava das vozes e a pressão em sua mente.

Olhamos as câmeras de segurança e do trânsito em volta da casa dela, mas em vez de algo aproveitável, só vimos uma tela preta. Como se alguém tivesse interferido no horário do acontecimento. Assim, não conseguimos descobrir quem eles são, como chegaram ou para onde foram.

Um serviço perfeito, sem pistas. Mas algo me diz que logo farão uma nova ação. E espero que dessa vez, consigamos descobrir algo concreto. Mas essa expectativa só aumenta a minha ansiedade. Como eu gostaria de desmascarar logo essas pessoas.

Não consegui largar o meu celular, aguardando a mensagem que estava por vir, a mensagem deles. Eles descobriram algo com Carla, vão fazer alguma coisa com isso, e sei que mandarão mais um vídeo.

Anna tentou conter a minha ansiedade. Eu estava agitado e me aconselhou um banho. Afinal não me tomaria tanto tempo e se algo acontecesse, eu ficaria sabendo de qualquer forma. Realmente precisava de uma boa ducha, ficar limpo e relaxar um pouco viria a calhar.

Eu mal havia saído do chuveiro e me enrolado na toalha, quando notei que recebera uma mensagem. Peguei meu celular, e já esperava ver um vídeo, quando percebi que havia somente texto de Anna. Parecia algo urgente, eu deveria ir a uma das salas da casa.

Ao chegar lá, me deparei com a equipe reunida. Todos pareciam agitados o que aumentou mais ainda a minha ansiedade:

- O que houve?

- Você viu o vídeo? – perguntou Emily

- Que vídeo? Eu não recebi nada!

- Peter... – Anna me olhou compreensiva, como se fosse contar uma notícia ruim- O vídeo não foi enviado a vocês. Foi feita uma transmissão clandestina em vários canais de televisão. E dessa vez, eles fizeram uma acusação direta e muito séria.

- O que tem no vídeo?-perguntei apreensivo

- Veja você mesmo. – Anna veio até a mim com um tablet na mão e deu play em um vídeo

O mesmo homem do vídeo anterior falava, só que dessa vez, havia um objeto luminoso em sua mão. Algo que ele chamou de janela. Ele contava uma história estranha. Aquela janela, segundo ele, era capaz de visualizar outros universos. Lugares parecidos com nosso, com pessoas similares. Mas diferente em outros aspectos.

Ainda segundo ele, a janela havia sido inventada há anos por Walter e Bell. Mas não tinha sido revelada ao mundo. Eles a usaram para ver outros mundos, e com isso enxergaram as invenções de outras pessoas e de lugares mais avançados.

Grande parte das coisas inventadas e lançadas pela Massive Dynamic teriam se originado aí. Onde eles copiavam as coisas e levavam crédito por elas, além de muito dinheiro. O homem acusava Walter, William e outros cientistas da empresa de serem farsantes que pousavam como homens geniais, quando na realidade eles apenas roubavam as invenções e idéias de outros.

Era uma história fantástica demais. Qualquer um que dissesse uma coisa dessas seria tido como lunático. Mas o homem dizia que tinha provas, e que elas foram enviadas a vários jornais para serem analisadas.

E antes de terminar a transmissão, ele ativou a janela, e através dela apareceu imagens de um lugar muito parecido com Boston, mas diferente em alguns aspectos, mais avançados em uns e atrasados em outros. Ele ainda apertou outro botão e a imagem mudou. Parecia Boston novamente, só que a cidade aparentava ter passado por uma grande catástrofe. Não havia sinal de vida em suas ruas.

Era tudo muito maluco, mas algo em mim me dizia que era verdade. Walter já dissera que havia visto coisas inimagináveis, que eu deveria pensar no impossível. Não dei satisfação a ninguém na sala, só peguei o tablet e fui atrás do meu pai.

Precisava saber isso dele. Eu estava com raiva e começara a me decepcionar novamente com ele. Mas ele me falaria se isso era verdadeiro.O encontrei numa sala com Jimmy. Anna havia me seguido e ele se virou sorridente para gente:

- Filho, Anna, que surpresa.

- Não é nenhuma surpresa, Walter. Só vim saber uma coisa. Você deve me dizer se é verdade. Espero que não minta dessa vez!– falei rude

- Mas o que? O que eu fiz? – ele estava confuso

- Calma, Peter- Anna tentava me conter – Walter ainda não está bem.

-Acho que não é o momento para calma! E penso que ele está bem o suficiente para me responder isso! – coloquei o vídeo para Walter e ele assistiu atento, quando acabou, olhei em seus olhos- Então, Walter?

- Sinto, Peter. Mas é verdade. – ele falava em um tom arrependido

- Você está me dizendo que criaram esse objeto genial e em vez de divulgarem ou fazer algo nobre com isso, vocês o usaram para roubar idéias de outros, levar o crédito por elas, e ganhar dinheiro assim? Usaram para fazer trapaças?

- Não foi apenas isso, Peter. Mas em palavras duras, sim, nós fizemos. Algumas invenções da Massive Dynamics foram feitas com a janela.

- Sabia que você não era confiável. E ainda por cima é um trapaceiro. Não devia ter pensado que você podia mudar. Que eu podia ...- estava com muita raiva

- Peter me desculpe, não queria te decepcionar. Mas é essa não toda a história. Posso explicar!- ele praticamente me suplicava

- Não quero saber, Walter. Não posso confiar em você, por que escutaria a sua explicação?

Fui embora furioso deixando Walter desolado, e vi que Anna continuou me seguindo aflita.


	18. Passado

**(Cap. 18) Passado**

"**O conhecimento do passado nos limita ou nos beneficia?"**

_**Lembranças**_

**POV Peter**

Eu estava em meu quarto. Aquela confusão me enlouquecera. O genial Dr. Walter Bishop, aquele que me pressionavam a alcançar quando estava na escola e mais ainda na Universidade, era uma farsa. Suas idéias e invenções eram roubadas.

Bem, pelo menos parte delas. Já que ao menos a janela devia ser genuína, apesar de ter sido usada como uma ferramenta de usurpação.

Talvez devesse chorar, mas as lágrimas não saiam. Há muitos anos não conseguia chorar de decepção, raiva. Era como se os acontecimentos em meu passado secassem todas as minhas lágrimas em relação a tais sentimentos.

De certa forma, essa ação não era tão surpreendente, mas me ferira mesmo assim. Antes ele era um dos homens mais inteligentes do mundo, cientista respeitado, e admirado. E agora como seria visto? Não era aquilo que imaginava nem na área profissional.

Depois de momentos em que estive imerso em mim mesmo, vejo Anna. Ela está comigo desde que eu soube da janela. Não conversamos, mas notei a sua presença. Ela está aqui por mim, para me apoiar, ela percebe o meu olhar:

- Peter, se você quiser posso te deixar sozinho- Anna fala compreensiva

- Sim...- por um momento pensei que seria melhor, mas ... – Não... por favor,fique aqui comigo!

Ela se aproxima, e me abraça, movo meus braços em volta dela, e a aperto contra mim. Preciso dela, dessa proximidade. Do seu calor e carinho. Nesse momento ela é a única coisa boa em minha vida. A única que me deixa feliz.

* * *

Acordo e vejo Anna em meus braços. Ela me observa atenta e sorri com carinho:

- Já amanheceu? – pergunto

- Não, mas é de madrugada. Você dormiu um pouco. Está melhor?

- Não sei.

- Está mais calmo. Isso já é bom.

- É. E como estão as coisas? Muito escândalo? – pergunto sem estar realmente interessado

- Não sei, Peter. Fiquei com você desde então... Meu telefone está desligado – ela me beija e volta a deitar em meu peito

- Obrigado por ficar comigo.

- Não agradeça por isso. Queria ficar perto de você – ela me olha de forma interrogativa

- Pode falar, Anna. Sei que você quer me dizer algo.

- Você deveria ouvir o seu pai. Ele queria te explicar, talvez ...

- E por que acreditaria nele? Ele já mentiu para mim. Essa não é a primeira vez.

- Mesmo que não acredite, devia ouvi-lo. É o seu pai.

- Talvez seria melhor que não fosse.

- Não. Walter te ama, Peter. Tenho certeza disso. Não renegue um pai assim, muitos filhos querem isso dos pais, e você tem dele. E a história da janela não tem relação com você, não diminui o sentimento dele – ela falava com muita emoção, devia estar lembrando de algo pessoal

- Sabe? Eu queria voltar a ser Josh. Tocar na minha banda. Não ter nenhuma relação com Walter Bishop. Uma vida tranqüila.

- Você não pode. Mesmo não querendo ser, você é Peter Bishop. È um alvo. E estará em perigo. Há essas pessoas... Tá querendo desistir da investigação?

- Não... Quero me livrar dessa ameaça. Mas depois, eu vou embora para viver a minha vida longe dele. Vou voltar a ser Josh.

- Sei.. – ela sorriu- e vai tocar numa banda, viver num lugar afastado, pegar mulheres em bares.

-Xiiii. Não – coloquei meus dedos nos lábios dela - De jeito nenhum! Nada de mulheres. Haverá só você. Trabalhando ou não comigo, meus sentimentos não mudarão. Quero você ao meu lado.

- Peter... Não sabemos qual vai ser a situação... não dá para planejar. – seu olhar era um pouco triste

- Nada mudará o que eu sinto. Você terminando o seu trabalho, pegando outro serviço, acontecendo o que acontecer... Eu te amo e ficarei ao seu lado. Acredite em mim - eu a olhava, queria que ela visse a verdade em meus olhos e que aquela tristeza desaparecesse

- Não somos donos do nosso destino assim – seu olhar ainda era triste – Mas vou dar um voto de confiança a você, acredito!- ela sorriu e eu a beijei profundamente...

Ela já se aninhava em meus braços novamente, mas tinha um olhar enigmático e voltei a falar:

- O que foi? Mais alguma coisa?

- È algo que me deixa curiosa. Mas tenho medo de trazer lembranças ruins a você.

- Pode falar, depois do que eu descobri hoje, não acho que a situação irá piorar muito.

- Tá bom! – ela ainda me olhava indecisa- O que aconteceu entre você e Walter no passado? Por que foi embora? Por que você não o chama de pai?- eu não esperava por aquilo, mas era bem colocado e resolvi contar, Anna merecia saber aquela história, mesmo que lembrar daquilo me fizesse mal

- Me lembro de Walter sempre um pouco distante da minha mãe. Ele era muito empenhando em suas invenções, em seu trabalho e talvez isso tenha afastado os dois. Mas teve uma época que essa situação piorou bastante. Walter se afastou mais ainda dela, e até de mim. Eu tinha 15 anos, e mesmo naquela fase adolescente de buscar independência, percebi que havia algo estranho. Um dia, vi minha mãe desesperada, chorando... Sabe eu a adorava, sempre carinhosa e compreensiva, ela não merecia aquilo. Ela disse que abandonaria o meu pai, que ele a traía com uma mulher que freqüentava o laboratório dele, uma tal de Rebecca Kibner. Não sei exatamente, parece que ela era uma cobaia ou coisa assim. Eles tiveram uma discussão horrível. E minha mãe estava decidida a ir embora e me levar com ela. Mas Walter não deixou, ou melhor, a ameaçou caso me levasse junto. Mesmo assim ela decidiu ir embora, e me prometeu que ia procurar um advogado e voltaria para me buscar.

- Ela voltou para te buscar?- perguntou Anna com certo cuidado em sua voz

- Não, mas não foi culpa dela. Pouco depois que saiu da casa, ela sofreu um acidente e morreu. No dia seguinte, eu acordei com essa notícia. Foi horrível. Desde então o chamo de Walter. E decidi que um dia iria embora, esse momento veio anos depois, quando estava na faculdade e me sentia cada vez mais sufocado em ser o filho dele. Ele fora o responsável ... – a raiva tomava conta de mim - Minha mãe estava muito nervosa e triste quando saiu, não tinha condições de dirigir. Não deveria ter saído daquela forma, e se eu estivesse no carro, talvez o acidente não teria acontecido.

- Talvez sim, talvez não, e se você estivesse com ela poderia ter morrido também.

- Não faz muita diferença. Walter acabou com ela. Se ele não tivesse agido daquela forma, ela ainda estaria viva. A culpa é dele.

- Mas não foi intencional, não dá para saber aonde nossas ações vão dar. A quem iremos ferir. Pense nisso, converse com ele. Tente resolver as coisas. Aposto que se sentirá melhor. Mais livre pelo menos. – de certa forma, as palavras de Anna já me acalmavam

- Vou pensar... você, hein? Sempre tentando conciliar eu e Walter. Até hoje não entendo isso.

- Ele é a sua única família. Talvez entendesse se não tivesse mais ninguém, se não houvesse mais chances de acertar as coisas. É só nessas horas que se percebe que algumas coisas são irreversíveis. Não quero que você se depare com uma situação assim, e se arrependa de não ter agido.


	19. Sujeira

**(Cap. 19) Sujeira**

"**Se você não quer pegar uma maçã podre, não tire do barril, tire da árvore."**

_**Os intocáveis**_

**POV Peter**

Walter estava em seu laboratório improvisado com Astrid, me dirigi a ela e pedi que nos deixasse sozinhos. Era uma conversa de pai e filho, e não deveria ter público. Fui até ele e falei firme:

- Então o Walter, o que você queria me contar? O que aconteceu com a janela?

- Filho, você não entende- ele dizia em tom de súplica

- Então explique, Walter! Conte a sua história! – ele mostrou um olhar de entendimento, e começou a falar sem rodeios, não aparentava aquela confusão habitual dos últimos tempos

- Eu e William desenvolvemos a idéia dessa janela há muitos anos. Antes do seu nascimento para falar a verdade, no tempo da faculdade onde ainda "viajávamos" com LSD... Mas foi só na descoberta da sua doença que redobrei os meus esforços e a conseguimos construí-la. Você lembra-se da sua doença, não é?

- Vagamente. Era muito novo, só lembro que me sentia fraco e ficava sempre em casa.

- Uma doença raríssima que não tinha cura, Peter. Você estava prestes a morrer. Eu tentei criar a cura para ela, trabalhei muito, mas não cheguei remotamente perto dela. Estava perdendo as esperanças, quando pensei nessa janela. Com ela eu poderia observar outras realidades, lugares onde já poderiam tê-la encontrado. Foi difícil, observei diversos universos, e nada. Pensei em loucuras como criar portais para tais lugares, conversar com versões alternativas de mim, romper barreiras que poderia criar e destruir mundos. Estava prestes a brincar de Deus, filho. Vi as ações de outras versões minhas e sei pelo menos uma quebrou esse fino tecido da realidade, que nunca deveria ser rompido. Os efeitos foram catastróficos!

- Isso não importa... Continue...Como achou a cura, Walter?

- Uma versão alternativa minha a encontrou em um universo mais avançado que o nosso. Então refiz os seus passos, e com elementos similares aos dele consegui recriá-la e dei para você que foi curado! Você não imagina como fiquei feliz com isso.

- Cativante, Walter. Mas vocês não pararam por aí, roubaram outras invenções!

-A única patente que eu registrei e que não era minha foi a cura da sua doença. As outras invenções, mesmo as criadas por outros alternativos meus, não foram registradas por mim, e sim por Belly ou outro. Eu juro, tirando essa cura, tudo que carrega o meu nome, tem meu trabalho nela.

- Que bela desculpa! Mas não mostra integridade. Mesmo que isso seja verdade. Você é um dos donos da Massive Dynamics e enriqueceu bastante com as invenções atribuídas a empresa, mas que foram roubadas de outros lugares!

- Sim, é verdade! Mas que mal há nisso? Ou melhor, tomamos o crédito e recebemos dinheiro por elas. Nós fazemos parte de uma empresa, vivemos em um mundo capitalista e precisamos ganhar dinheiro. Mas quem realmente prejudicamos? Os seus verdadeiros inventores receberam o crédito em seus universos. E com algumas delas conseguimos salvar vidas aqui no nosso. Uma dessas vidas foi a sua, a outra a minha, já que a técnica que Bell usou em minha cirurgia foi baseada em uma que um Bell alternativo criou. Pode não ser uma visão utópica, mas as coisas não são tão torpes assim.

- Agora o que vocês fazem é heróico? Diga isso á Brandon Fayette e sua pesquisa boicotada, e aos outros que tiveram as mesmas idéias de seus duplos, mas que nem tiveram chance de construí-las pois vocês a roubaram antes. E ahhh, e aos cientistas farsantes que levam o crédito por idéias alheias, mesmo que eles não sejam você, eles elevaram o nome da sua empresa, e de certa forma o seu.

- Eu sei. Não é justo, e muitos equívocos são cometidos. Mas entenda, muitas vidas foram salvas com isso, filho.

Walter tinha razão nesse ponto, mas não podia concordar totalmente com ele, pois essa idéia fedia, essas palavras não me deixava orgulhoso, pelo contrário, e só de pensar que eu deveria entendê-lo naquele momento me revoltava.

Comecei a sair pisando firme no chão e ainda escutava a voz de Walter atrás de mim:

- Não vá, filho... Peter... Peter...Olhe isso, Peter. Eu... – o seu tom havia mudado, olhei para trás e vi Walter em pé, pela primeira vez desde que ele levara o tiro, Walter ficava em pé, ele estava radiante, eu não consegui resistir e apesar de não ter resolvido a nossa situação, sorri para ele.

Os problemas foram momentaneamente esquecidos. Walter passou por uma bateria de testes que confirmaram a sua melhora. Ele ainda estava confuso, mas isso parecia somente questão de tempo, e assim como recuperara os movimentos do corpo, em breve teria o pleno funcionamento da mente. Agora só não dava para saber se sua reputação também seria restaurada.

Precisava me distanciar um pouco dele e passei a noite no quarto de Anna. Era incrível como o tempo em que passava com ela me deixava mais tranqüilo, talvez até mesmo mais sensato. Humm... Só sei que me sentia muito bem só de estar com ela.

O dia já havia amanhecido e estava me despedindo dela. A beijei quando estava próximo a porta do quarto, antes de girar a maçaneta ainda tive aquela visão dela vestindo apenas uma camisa e ostentando um belo sorriso.

Abri a porta e vi Michael, que falava:

- Olivia..Ab...

Ele se assustou ao me ver, eu também, mas me portei com naturalidade:

- A Anna? – ele balbuciou

- Está aí dentro – respondi

- Estou aqui, Michael! – ouvi a voz dela atrás de mim

- Foi ótimo te ver, Michael.

- Digo o mesmo, Peter.- ele respondeu e entrou no quarto,enquanto Anna vestia um roupão, escondendo a sua nudez

Eu saí andando para o meu quarto enquanto pensava. Aquilo fora um pouco constrangedor, mas já estava na hora. Alguém descobriria sobre a gente uma hora ou outra. E nós não estávamos fazendo nada errado mesmo, não era motivo para me preocupar.

O mais estranho era que ele a havia chamado de Olivia. Será que eu havia escutado bem? Será que eles também tinham uma brincadeira com esse nome? Ou havia algum problema maior nisso? Ahh... era uma bobagem ficar imaginando coisas com algo que ele podia nem ter falado...


End file.
